La Princesa Sangre Pura
by Mistake-AngelDemon
Summary: Desde hace mas de 200 años los vampiros se han mantenido ocultos para todos, sin embargo, una guerra esta apunto de explotar en el mundo de las tinieblas y para poder sobrevivir la necesitan a ella...
1. Chapter 1

Prologo~

Habían pasado 4 años desde que todo termino, 4 años en los que la paz en Tokio reanudo gracias a las 3 chicas que les protegían. Ya no había nada que temer, los villanos habían desaparecido, sin otro propósito las chicas igual lo hicieron.

Había paz en el mundo, en el mundo humano.

Mas allá de lo que nuestros propios ojos ven, entre la oscuridad de temer, existen criaturas, infinidad de ellas, mas allá de nuestro mundo existen otros.

Una guerra se lleva acabo desde el inicio de los tiempos, entre ellos, los vampiros luchan por la supervivencia de su hora de que desate su fuerza, la necesitan ,a ella, la descendiente de los sangre pura,la princesa sangre pura Kuran, escondida entre humanos para su protección, pero el tiempo se acaba y ella debe volver, volver para tomar el control de su ejercito y terminar con la guerra que amenaza la extensión de todo ser vivo.

Es su destino.

**Hey gente! :), bueno este es mi primer Fic, así que cuentenme, que les parece?, se acepta de todo! w, criticas, sugerencias, tomates (? .w. **


	2. Chapter 2

**-Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, No me pertenece-**

Capitulo 1~

_Ante ella todo era diferente, solo oscuridad, no había mas...y ella odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba lo desconocido. Su cuerpo flotaba sobre ella, mientras se encorvaba en forma de ovillo para ocultar su rostro de lo que temía._

_"Veme"_

_Susurro alguien, pero ella no obedeció, aquella voz era horrible, tan escalofriante que le helaba los huesos._

_"Veme a los ojos!"_

_Esta vez soltó un grito gutural que logro sobresaltarla que se irguió y pude ver quien le llamaba._

_"Tu quien eres?"_

_Pregunto ella sin reconocer su propia voz._

_"Una pesadilla, un monstruo"_

_Lo miro, tenia el cabello cobrizo y su piel blanca exageradamente, sus facciones eran tan bellas y finas que parecía un príncipe de cuentos, pero sus ojos, eso era lo que la aterraba, tenían una tonalidad borgoña brillante y estaban vacíos, carentes de sentimientos._

_"Que quieres de mi?"_

_Sollozo asustada _

_"Que regreses, regrese a mi, a tu madre a casa"_

_El ser movía sus labios lentamente delineando cada palabra _

_"Casa?"_

_Su voz retumbo por la oscuridad_

_"Te necesitamos, vuelve, despierta"_

_Le repitió_

_"Despertar?"_

Momoko despertó sobresaltada, estaba exaltada y confundida, no era la primera vez que tenia aquel sueño...

Miro el reloj que estaba en su cómoda, "3:30 am" marcaba este, la chica suspiro, era totalmente inútil trato de recobrar el sueño, sabia que no sucedería o que solo se repetiría el sueño anterior.

Quien era aquel sujeto? Porque le decía que volviera a casa? Tal vez...sus amigas la necesitaban nuevamente?, volvió la vista a su cómoda, pero esta vez tomo la fotografía de estaba junto al reloj, era ella junto a sus dos mejores amigas en Tokio, la ultima vez que estuvieron juntas como las Powerpuff Girls Z, una pequeña lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, extrañaba tanto aquellos días.

Luego de derrotar a Him, todo se volvió aburrido y monótono, luego de graduarse de la preparatoria las 3 habían decidido tomar caminos distintos; Miyako se fue a Milán para estar con sus padres una temporada y estudiar diseño de modas, claro eso era su sueño, Kaoru había obtenido una beca deportiva en Brazil ¡Que mejor para ella!, y en cuanto a ella, tras mucho meditarlo se decido a estudiar Fotografía, en aquello era muy buena! Tanto que a pesar de todavía no ser una profesional le llamaban para eventos especiales, como bodas y uno que otro articulo en alguna revista independiente, ahora residía en Londres y vivía en un pequeño departamento en el centro, con respecto a sus amigas, antes de cada una tomar su rumbo se despidieron del profesor y Ken entregándoles sus cinturones, ya no los necesitaban, se prometieron mutuamente seguir en contacto a pesar de las diferencias de horario, y lo hicieron...

los primeros meses claro, luego los entrenamientos de Kaoru no le daban tiempo y apenas la veía por el chat o dejaba un mensaje de que no podía charlar, miyako también dejo de ser constante, de apoco tenia mucha tarea, tanto de coser y preparar que finalmente solo quedo ella y al año entre las 3 eran completas desconocidas con un pasado en común.

Una traviesa lagrima volvió a bajar por su mejilla ante sus recuerdos tan dolorosos, ella aun pensaba en sus amigas y diario se preguntaba que estarían haciendo, que seria de ellas?.

Entonces por una vez tomo una decisión, le haría caso a su sueño/pesadilla e iría a casa estas Vacaciones, la primera vez que volvería luego de mudarse a Londres, la verdad era que se había retenido para no toparse con ellas sabiendo que Miyako no dejaría a su abuela sola en las fiestas y Kaoru no perdería la oportunidad de luchar contra sus hermanos y mostrarles sus habilidades nuevas.

Las viera no importaba que, ella volvería y las afrontaría nuevamente, aunque le doliera pensar que la habian dejado en el olvido desde hace 4 años sin verse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente bonita, les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, quiero agradecerle a Una-Demente-Suelta por ser mi primer Review *_*, sin nada mas que decir...**

**- Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z No me pertenece-**

Capitulo 2-

-Pero...estas completamente segura?-

-Claro que lo estoy atzumi, ademas llevo casi 4 años sin ver a mi familia-

Momoko caminaba por las calles heladas de Londres, llevaba entre sus manos un montón de papeletas y un cafe expreso humeante, camina un poco a prisa ya que tenia que entregar las fotografías antes de las 10 y eran las 9:30, llevaba puestos unos pantalones de lana negros que se ajustaban a sus larga piernas y un abrigo largo de color cafe capuchino, unos botines negros y una fina boina negra también.

-Pero, no eras tu la que decías que si tu familia quería verte, vinieran hasta aquí-

Su amiga Atzumi levanto una ceja poniendo cara inquisitiva.

-Pues, cambie de parecer es todo-

La pelirroja trataba de zafarse del interrogatorio que su amiga le estaba sometiendo.

Atzumi Atzuki, su mejor amiga en el I.F.L (Instituto de Fotografía de Londres(?)

-Llámame loca, pero no te creo ni un poco-

Atzumi era de china e igual que ella estaba hay para cumplir su sueño, era una chica muy linda, unos centímetros mas baja que ella, de figura delgada y rasgos orientales, su cabello era rubio blanquecino y ojos negros.

-Ademas, no entiendo porque me cuestionas así, sabes que siempre tengo buenas razones para hacer las cosas atzu-

Momoko miro a su amiga

-Por eso precisamente te cuestiono, para mi que tienes algún asunto pendiente allá-

Momoko se sobresalto un poco por la rápida deducción de su amiga.

-Claro que no, es solo un poco de nostalgia- dijo rápidamente

-No será otra cosa momo?-

-Que mas podría ser?- Su rubia amiga le miro.

-Ya se!-Grito asustandola

-A si?-

-Sip- sonrió triunfal.

-Y que es?-

-Un novio-

Momoko casi escupe su cafe.

-Coff, Atzu que tonterías dices!-

-Realmente?-

Pero la apresurada conclusión de su amiga no era lo que la había sorprendido oh no, si no mas bien que al momento que ella dijo eso a su mente vino cierto pelirrojo que no veía desde que tenia 13 años.

-No, ademas no me interesa ningún chico-

-Por ahora momo-

Las 2 chicas entraron ah un edificio que mas bien parecía un museo antiguo.

~~: chicas! Espérenme!

Grito alguien a sus espaldas, ambas voltearon topandose con un chico rubio y otro tras el que venia mas tranquilo

-Auidou, Ishiru, tarde otra vez?-

Pregunto Momoko.

El chico de la cabellera plateada vio a su rubio amigo jadear tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-No sonó su alarma-Le acuso el peli-plateado.

-Ahora es MI culpa?-Grito

-Siempre- contestaron los otros 3.

-No sean crueles- lloro el chico.

-Andando chicos, que es tarde- Dijo la rubia y ahora los 4 reanudaron la marcha para entrar al edificio.

Auidou Hanabusa; De origen Japonés, rubio, ojos azules y muy atractivo.

Ishiru Kyomuko ; De origen Ingles/Japonés, peli-plateado, ojos grises y bastante serio, atractivo y reservado.

-Dile que no lo haga!-

Grito Atzumi al peli-plateado mientras salían de clases.

-Pues, porque?, no le veo nada malo en que quiera visitar a su familia antes se había tardado-Argumento el chico.

-Pero en ella no es normal!-

-Atzu, solo serán 2 semanas, deja de dramatizar!-Le grito Momoko ya harta del tema.

-Bien!, cuando te vas?-Se rindió Atzumi.

-Mañana, luego de las clases-

-Tan pronto!?-

-Bueno, mañana es el ultimo día de clases y me pareció buena idea-

-Malvada!-

-No dramatices tanto atzu-

-A veces pienso que te equivocaste de carrera Atzumi-

-eh? Porque Auidou?-

-Me parece que quedarías mejor en Artes Dramáticas-

La rubia inflo sus mejillas en un acto de molestia.

- Bien es tarde chicos, debo irme, tengo trabajo, nos vemos mañana- Anuncio Momoko.

Sus amigos la despidieron con su mano y ella se dirigió al estudio de fotografía donde trabajaba.

-ahhh! En verdad momo-chan?!-La pelirroja aparto su oreja del teléfono.

-Si madre, llego mañana por la noche-

-Kyaaaaa! Espléndido!-

-Bien debo irme, aun estoy haciendo mi maleta-

-Nos vemos mañana Momoko-chan-

-Dulces sueños Madre-

Momoko colgó el teléfono y se dedico de nuevo a terminar su equipaje.

Cuando hubo finalmente terminado, dejo su maleta junto ala puerta de su dormitorio y sobre este su pasaporte y boleto de avión.

Se puso la pijama y se dispuso a ir a dormir.

-Bien monstruo de mis sueños recurrentes, mañana volveré a casa así que, espero que hoy me dejes dormir!-

Sin esperar una respuesta, apago la luz y se quedo dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey mi gente bonita! antes de empezar el capitulo de hoy quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos, de verdad leerlos me inspira para continuar con esto! Les prometo que no los dejare! Infinitas gracias a ustedes! QwQ 3 **

**- Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z No me pertenece-**

Capitulo 3~

Momoko se levanto temblando de frío, aquella mañana Londres amaneció mas frío de lo normal.

Luego de levantarse y darse una larga ducha caliente, se aseguro de dejar todo en orden, tomo su cafe de la mesa de la cocina y jalando su maleta salió de su departamento asegurandolo con llave.

Apenas había caminado 3 cuadras con su maleta hacia la escuela y aun le faltaban otras 3, suspiro con falsa fatiga y doblo en la esquina cuando sintió como alguien tomaba su maleta rapidamente.

-Oye!- iba a gritarle al desconocido pero se sorprendió al toparse con Ishiru.

-Ah, eres tu-

El no respondió solo tomo la maleta de la chica y la levanto.

-No es necesario que hagas eso, yo puedo sola-

-No me molesta- Solto el chico por fin.

-Bueno, gracias-

-Luces algo cansada-

Le hablo en su típico tono serio y desinteresado.

-Si, bueno creo que me dará gripa-

Levanto los hombros dándole menos importancia.

Ishiru la miro un instante y al otro su rostro estaba a centímetros del de ella.

-eh, Ishiru, que haces?- tartamudeo nerviosamente

-No as dormido bien- se alejo

-Bueno, lo de siempre-

-La pesadilla?-

Momoko asintió.

-No la comprendo-

-Quizás no deberías, digo es una pesadilla-

-Tal vez tengas razón-

-Quieres?- Le pregunto extendiéndole una barra de chocolate.

-No, gracias pero paso-

El se encogió de hombros y comió el chocolate, la verdad es que la ultima vez que comió dulces termino con una sobredosis de azúcar ya que nadie le había informado que en Londres los dulces eran mas azucarados que en casa y pues ella termino jurando no volver a comer un dulce JAMAS, cosa que hasta ahora había logrado.

Finalmente luego de un silencioso trayecto los 2 llegaron al instituto y ella dejo su maleta dentro de su espacioso Casillero, tomo sus carpetas del estante de arriba y se dirigió al salón junto a Ishiru.

-Waaaa!- lloriqueo atzumi mientras saliendo del I.F.L

-Atzu! Ya te dije que solo son 2 semanas!-

-Lo se! Pero ya te extraño!-

-Volveré!-

Momoko se paro en la cera y pidió un taxi

-Bueno, que tengas buen viaje momo!-

La abrazo su rubio amigo

-Gracias Auidou, feliz navidad-

La solto y le revolvió el cabello juguetona mente.

Atzumi la abrazo con fervor.

-Cuídate mucho!-

-Solo visito a mi familia cálmate-

Y finalmente el peli-plateado se le acerco, ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-Que tengas felices fiestas Ishiru-

Le deseo, este sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazo con fuerza poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello colgándole algo...

-que?-

Dijo ella cuando la soltó, ahora de su cuello colgaba un bello collar de plata, una par de alas de ángel era su dije que se balanceaba en su cuello.

-Feliz Navidad momo-

Dijo en su tono de voz, ella sonrió.

-Muchas gracias-

Se despidió con la mano y subió al taxi.

-Al aeropuerto Por favor-

Pidió y el conductor avanzo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! :) ya les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia c:, en cuanto a sus preguntas: 1-. Las chicas ya casi finalizan sus estudios asi que en esta historia tienen entre 19 y 20, 2-. La historia si es de Momoko y Brick, 3-. No, Brick no es quien llama a Momoko en sueños mas adelante sabran quien es ;), ya que es fin de semana mas tarde subire mas capitulos y entre hoy y mañana creo que subire unos 6, ya los dejo de molestar xD! Disfruten :D **

-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z No me pertenece-

Capitulo 4~

Momoko suspiro por millonésima vez, los nervios empezaban a apoderarse de ella mientras esperaba que llamaran a su vuelo, aun estaba a tiempo de cancelar, podría regresar a su departamento y decirle a su madre que perdió el vuelo o algo parecido y pasar las fiestas con sus amigos, pero eso seria de cobardes y ella no era una cobarde ah no...

-Pasajeros del vuelo 240 con destino a Tokio, favor de abordar en el anden 3-

Una voz la saco de su trance, resignada tomo su maleta y sus papeles para abordar.

Luego de que diera su equipaje y este fuera abordado, ella entrego su boleto y le sellaron su pasaporte para finalmente abordar.

Fue un viaje largo, y extremadamente agotador, a pesar de haber dormido la mitad de el. Llego a Tokio alas 9 p.m y su cuerpo apenas reaccionaba, estaba agotada.

Suspiro mientras tomaba su maleta y caminaba en busca de sus padres...

-Momo-chan!-

Escucho un grito chillón repleto de alegria, giro y se encontró con su familia, sonrió y los saludo con la mano.

-Hola-

Les dijo ya estando frente a ellos.

-Momoko-chan! Que bueno volver a verte!-

Su madre se abalanzo sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo logrando que diera unos pasos hacia atras y soltara su maleta.

-Digo lo mismo mama, pero me estas asfixciando-

Le dijo con dificultad, alo que su madre la solto.

-Oh perdoname amor, pero estoy tan feliz de verte, luego de tanto tiempo-

-Mama, por dios no ah sido tanto-

-Para una madre, 4 años son mas que una eternidad-

-Y llamadas poco frecuentes-Dijo su hermana detrás de su madre, Kuriko había cambiado totalmente, ahora tenia casi 15 años.

-Kuriko, mírate nada mas, eres toda una señorita, la ultima vez que te vi te acaban de poner frenos-

-Si, ahora ya no los llevo, hermana te eh extrañado-

Dijo abrazándola.

-Yo también te eh echado de menos-

Sonrió mientras le acariciaba su cabecita a su hermana menor.

-Bueno, vamos a casa-

Llamo la atención su padre tomando su maleta, las 3 mujeres asintieron y le siguieron hasta su auto.

-Estas muy cansada momo? Tu viaje ah sido muy largo?-

Le bombardeaba de preguntas su madre.

-La verdad es que si, estoy agotada, el viaje de Londres a Tokio es largo-

Recargo su cabeza contra el asintió de cuero del auto y se durmió al instante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey regrese! :P jaja este capitulo ya es un poco mas largo x3, acabo de comprarme una saga de libros nuevos *-* Hush Hush,díganme alguien la ah leído ya? Oh que están leyendo? XD las dejo de molestar aquí el capitulo -w- **

-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z No me pertenece-

Capitulo 5~

Unos finos rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana de la habitación, dándole de lleno en la cara ala dueña de esta...

Momoko se removió en su cama, no recordaba que el sol saliera tan fuerte en Londres, de echo el Sol en Londres casi no salía, se levanto de golpe mirando a su alrededor, era cierto ella ya no estaba en Londres, estaba en casa.

Sonrió tiernamente mientras se levantaba observando su alcoba, estaba exactamente igual a como la dejo antes de irse.

Salio de ella y bajo ala cocina donde su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno.

-Buen día- Saludo sentándose en la mesa.

-Oh Momoko, eres tu, buen día-

-claro que soy yo, porque la sorpresa?-

-Perdón cariño, pero es raro que te levantes tan temprano-

-Que hora es?-

-Las 8-

-En realidad, en Londres me levanto desde las 6-

-Woow, Londres te ah vuelto responsable?-

-Tenia que pasar- Rio

-Y que quieres desayunar?-

-Sola cafe y una pan tostado-

Se madre la miro extrañada

-Segura? -

Ella asintió, algo que su madre le sirvió, pero se extraño aun mas cuando Momoko tomo el cafe así sin mas sin Azúcar.

-Hija, te sientes bien?-

-Si mama, porque?-

-Tomaste el cafe negro, sin Azúcar o leche-

-Oh eso, jeje es una historia divertida, ahora odio los dulces-

-Que!?-

-sip-

-Pero, porque?-

-Bueno, nadie me dijo que en Londres los dulces tienen el doble de Azúcar, termine con una horrible indigestión-

-Comprendo ahora-

-Lamento si te preocupe

-No, solo me extraño es todo-

Momoko termino su desayuno y puso la taza en el fregadero, subió a su cuarto y tomo una ducha, se cambio a unos Jeans negros ajustados ala cadera, una playera de manga larga blanca y encima de esta un abrigo estilo gabardina cafe caramelo que se ceñía en su cintura, peino su cabello un poco, ahora lo llevaba mas corto que cuando era adolescente ahora le llegaba a los hombros y enmarcaba su fino rostro, finalmente tomo su camara de entre sus cosas de su maleta y bajo.

-Vas a salir amor?- Le llamo su madre

-Si, daré una vuelta por la ciudad, haber a quien encuentro-

-Ok, ten cuidado-

-Tranquila mama, regreso mas tarde- Se despidió y salió de la casa.

Camino por la calle de su vecindario sin un rumbo fijo, sin darse cuenta que caminaba en la misma dirección que tomaba de niña cuando iba a ver al profesor y a Ken.

Mientras caminaba, iba tomando fotos de lo que le parecía hermoso, uno que otro lugar o de la gente abrigada y apurada por llegar a sus trabajos.

Finalmente llego a un pequeño parque donde se sentó y se dispuso a ver las fotos que acababa de tomar, una por una fue notando que en todas aparecía un chico pelirrojo con una gorra haciendo alguna mueca o arruinando la toma, ella frunció el ceño y miro hacia los lados, unas cuantas bancas de ella estaba el chico, mirándola burlón.

Se levanto molesta y se dirigió hacia el.

-Perdona, te parece muy divertido meterte en las fotos ajenas?-

Le pregunto tangente, el solo la miraba burlón.

-Di algo!-

-La verdad es que, me parecía que a tus fotos le vendría bien algo hermoso en ellas-

-Ah y te pareció que tu eras ese elemento?- El chico río

-Cual es el chiste?-

-Jamas había escuchado a una chica de por aquí hablar tan propiamente o con algún termino inteligente-

-Bueno, cuenta que no soy de aquí-

-De donde entonces?-

-Eso no le incumbe-

-Puedes tutearme preciosa-

-No gracias-

-Que tal si dejas ese ceño fruncido y tomas algo conmigo?-

Ella harta de el tipo, solo dio media vuelta y se fue de hay.

-Oh vamos!-

Le escucho gritar pero ella no volteo.

Sigo caminando un rato molesta por aquel chico, hasta que paro en seco frente a una casa, pero no cualquier casa ah no...era la del profesor y Ken.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo hay parada,sin hacer movimiento alguno, hasta que alguien la saco de su trance.

-Disculpe, necesita algo señorita?- Un Ken adolescente le observaba desde el otro lado de la reja.

-Ah, yo..-

No estaba segura si debía decirle quien era, no sabia que hacer.

-No, solo estaba pensando, perdone-

Momoko reanudo su caminata.

-Ken, con quien hablabas?- La voz de una chica la hizo volver con cautela de no ser vista.

-Era una chica, parecía perdida y solo la ayudaba-

-Una chica?- otra voz de chica sonó

-Si Miyako-

-Es de por aquí?-

-No, la hubiera visto antes y ella nunca la había visto Kaoru-

Momoko asomo un poco su cabeza por la reja pudiendo observar a sus amigas, Kaoru lucia muy diferente, llevaba el cabello mas largo, hasta media espalda u lacio, lucia muy linda, Miyako casi no había cambiado, su cabello rubio estaba igual de largo pero ya no lo llevaba atado en 2 coletas simplemente estaba suelto y libre.

Sonrió con nostalgia.

-Que estas haciendo aquí?-

Una voz le hizo voltear bruscamente, una chico alto y de cabello oscuro le veía de mala manera, sus verdes ojos rasgados la atravesaban con desconfianza.

-Yo...- Trato de decir pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-Butch, quien es ella?-

Giro el rostro encontrándose frente a frente con su ex-mejor amiga Kaoru y detrás de ella estaba Miyako mirándola curiosa.

-Es lo que quiero saber-

Antes de que comenzaran a lanzarle preguntas, se hecho a correr, sabia que alguien le seguía y ese alguien era Kaoru

-Hey! Espera!-

Con toda la fuerza que le daban los pies

se adentro entre un mar de gente, esperanzada en perder ala chica, luego de un rato de correr de escondió en un callejón para ver como la Peli negra paso de largo y luego volvía por el mismo camino.

Suspiro aliviada y luego se hecho a llorar, que Idiota! Porque había echo aquello?! "idiota,idiota mil veces idiota!" Grito mentalmente, cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Diga?-

-Momo, estas bien?-

La voz de Ishiru sonó preocupada del otro lado

-si, yo solo ...-

-Porque lloras?-

-Soy una Idiota!-

-Que?!-

-Me las eh topado-

-A quien?-

-A mis amigas-

-Y que paso?-

-Nada!, no me reconocieron y me eche a correr, ahora me siento tan tan tan...-

-Tan?-

-Idiota y cobarde-

-No supiste reaccionar, es comprensible-

-Enserio?-

-Claro que si-

-Gracias- Dijo ya mas calmada.

-Momoko, escucha, tengo algo muy importante que decirte-

-Que es?-

-Traes el collar que te obsequie?-

-Claro, no me lo eh quitado desde que me lo diste-

-No importa que pase, no te lo quites, te protege-

-Protegerme? De que?-

-Eso no importa ahora, solo no confíes en nadie, entendido?-

-Si-

-Cuídate- dijo finalmente para colgar.

Momoko suspiro, tenia que ver a sus amigas, tarde o temprano debía enfrentarlas.

Se levanto del suelo y comenzó a caminar de regreso a casa del profesor, sin darse cuenta que alguien en el fondo del oscuro callejón la observaba con ojos rojos brillantes.


	7. Chapter 7

-Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z No me pertenece-

Capitulo 6~

Momoko miro la reja blanca que estaba frente a ella.

-Oh eres tu!-Miro a quien le hablaba, era Miyako.

-Quien eres?-

-Miyako, tu...no me recuerdas?-Bajo la mirada

-Uh, pues yo, creo que no-

Momoko levanto la mirada

-Soy yo, Momoko-Dijo algo esperanzada, miro como a su amiga se le iluminaba la mirada.

-Momoko?, Oh dios-

Llevo sus manos ala boca, y luego velozmente la abrazo.

-Momoko-chan!-

-Miyako! Te eh extrañado tanto!-

Le devolvió el abrazo.

-Porque corriste así hace rato?-

-Lo lamento, no supe como reaccionar-

-Cuando volviste?-

-Ayer en la noche llegue-

-Y porque no nos avisaste?-

-Bueno, yo, cambie mi teléfono hace rato y extravíe sus números, ademas llevamos casi 3 años sin hablar-

-Oh entiendo-Miyako la miro arrepentida de romper el contacto.

-Bueno, solo pasaba a saludar, tengo que irme-

-No! Espera!, vamos adentro, los demás se alegraran de verte-

La tomo del brazo y la llevo dentro de la casa.

La casa estaba exactamente igual que como recordaba.

-Kaoru,Profesor,Ken!-

Entraron al laboratorio en donde estaban todos, Kaoru peleaba con el chico de ojos verdes que se había topado hace rato, otro chico rubio estaba sentado en el sofá mirando divertido la pelea y en la mesa estaba, el mismo chico pelirrojo que se topo en el parque.

-Ya te dije que no se quien era ella!-

Si claro!, eso mismo dijiste de la mesera rubia teñida!-

-eh, chicos-

Llamo Miyako, todos voltearon a verlas, los ojos de kaoru se posaron en momoko y ella noto la ira crecer dentro de ellos, dio un paso hacia atras.

-Tu!-

-No! Kaoru, espera!-

Tarde...Kaoru ahora tenia a Momoko contra la pared sostenida por el cuello.

-Pequeña Zorra!-

-Kaoru te equivocas-

-No miyako, se que es otra zorra de la lista de Butch, no es asi?, no sabias que el idiota tiene novia?, pues sorpresa! La tiene y soy yo!-

Momoko la veía entre sorprendida y aterrada, ella había dicho Butch?!, Butch Him!? Que mierda había pasado en sus 4 años de ausencia?.

-Kaoru solo escúchame..-

Pero miyako no termino de hablar cuando Kaoru sintió un ardor en la mano con la que sujetaba ah Momoko que la obliga a soltarla.

-Ahh! Que mierdas?-

Miro su mano pero no tenia daño alguno, Momoko cayo al suelo tratando de recobrar la respiración, miro por un instante el collar que Ishiru le había obsequiado, este brillaba en rojo fuego, pero en un instante volvió ala normalidad.

-Tu zorra! No te salvaras!- Volvió a bramar Kaoru.

-Espera!- Grito Miyako.

-Basta Kaoru!- Le dijo la pelirroja finalmente, sorprendiéndola.

-Perdon?!, quien mierdas te crees!?-

-Tu mejor amiga, Idiota!, soy yo! Momoko!-

Kaoru la mira con sorpresa.

-que?-

Momoko la miro expectante.

-Ah...Momoko?-

La Peli negra abrazo ala chica.

-Idiota!-

-Idiota?-

-Si! Por poco te mato si no me dices nada-

-Idiota tu por no reconocerme!-

-Así que, por eso te me hacías tan familiar-

Las chicas se soltaron y miraron al chico pelirrojo al fondo de la habitación.

-Brick Him- Dijo Momoko.

-Me recuerdas, Blossom?- Sonrió burlonamente.

-No te hubiera reconocido a no ser que Kaoru mencionara a Butch-

Kaoru enrojeció.

-Supongo que merezco alguna clase de explicación, no?- Levanto la ceja observando a sus amigas.

-Si, pero nosotras merecemos una por tu tan larga ausencia!-

Grito ahora Kaoru.

-Bueno, que te puedo decir? Londres es tan atrapante que no quería irme-

-Y porque ahora decidiste regresar?-

-Solo serán 2 semanas-

-Eh! Tan poco?-

-Si, debo regresar ala escuela-

-Entonces debemos aprovechar al máximo todo el tiempo!- Grito la rubia juntando sus manos.

-Diganme de que me eh perdido-Pregunto Momoko sentándose en el sofá blanco.

-Pues...bastantes cosas-

-Deben ponerme el corriente de sus vidas-

-Pues yo termine mis estudios el año pasado y regrese a Tokio para estar con mi abuela, estoy planeando abrir la primera tienda de mi nueva linea de ropa-

-Oh Miyako me alegra que lograras lo que querías- La felicito la pelirroja.

-Y bueno pues yo...Luego de terminar en Brazil me ofrecieron el puesto de delantera en el equipo femenil de Soccer aquí en Tokio-

-Eh? Enserio!? Woow chicas me alegro tanto por ustedes, de verdad- Sonrió.

-Y que hay de ti momo-chan?-Pregunto la rubia.

-Eh pues yo, solo me falta un Semestre para graduarme en Fotografía, eh estado trabajando en lo tanto, hago fotos para eventos especiales o algún articulo de alguna revista independiente-

-Ah! Y como es Londres?, eh escuchado que es frío-Ahora pregunto la pelinegra.

-Pues si, lo es, todos los días esta nublado es raro cuando sale el sol allá-

-Enserio? Y que hacías en vacaciones estando sola allá?-

-Oh pues, en verano viajaba fuera del país, eh ido ah España,Alemania,Praga y Francia y ah los Países bajos-

-Enserio!? Tu sola?-

-No, siempre iba con mis amigos; Atzuki,Audio e Ishiru- Sonrió.

-Y en Navidad?-

-Pues, Ishiru es de Londres y pasaba las fiestas con su familia, su madre es una mujer encantadora-

Sus amigas la miraron con sorpresa.

-Que sucede? Acoso dije algo malo?- Ambas negaron.

-Lo pasa es que jamas creímos que te escucharíamos hablar tan refinadamente-

Momoko río.

-Bueno, en la familia de Ishiru todos son bastante refinados y la prima de Ishiru me dio clases de Etiqueta por un año, es una adorable chica-

-es tan raro-Dijo Kaoru.

-El que?-

-Tu, tu forma de hablar de caminar es como si fueras otra-

-Eh bueno yo, lo lamento-

-Oh vamos Kaoru, sigue siendo nuestra mejor amiga, nuestra dulce maniaca-

-Si jejejejeje, sobre eso...Odio los dulces-

-QUE?!-Estallaron ambas.

-Eh tranquilas!, lo que paso fue, bueno que nadie me dijo que en Londres los dulces tiene el doble de azúcar que los de aquí, comí una cantidad exagerada y pues...termine vomitando colores y jurando no volver a comer dulce alguno -

Termino su relato.

-Ahora que les eh contado de mi vida hasta ahora, me podrían explicar...Porque carajos conviven con los Him?!'-

Las otras dos chicas rieron algo nerviosas

-Ejem, creo que yo podría explicarlo-

Alguien llamo la atención, el profesor Utonio estaba parado en medio de la habitación.

-Profesor Utonio...-

Dijo Momoko viendo al hombre, era como recordaba, con alguna que otra cana de mas desde que lo vio por ultima vez, ademas de que ahora llevaba una ligera barba en el mentón.

-Momoko, cuanto me alegra volver a verte-Ella sonrió.

-A mi también me alegra verlo-

-Y yo?-

Junto a Momoko apareció otro chico, era Ken, había crecido considerablemente, ahora tenia 15 años y llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros y sus facciones se habían vuelto mas toscas, se había convertido en un chico atractivo.

-Ken, claro que me alegro verte-

-Y que hay de mi?! Wuan?-

El pequeño Peach estaba en el piso en 2 patas haciendo acrobacias, tratando de llamar su atención.

-Ah Peach!-

El perro robot se lanzo a los brazos de la chica.

-No has cambiado nada-

-Bueno, es obvio, soy un robot wuan!-

-Jejeje tienes razón-

-Bueno, como iba diciendo..-Llamo el profesor.

-Los hermanos Him están aquí conmigo desde hace 2 años-

-Porque?-Interrumpió la pelirroja.

-Ah eso voy, El Alcalde creía que estos chicos no eran malos porque quisieran, si no porque Mojo les metía esas ideas y pensó que si se desarrollaban en un mejor ambiente, su conducta cambiaría, así que lo mejor que se nos ocurrió fue que se vinieran a vivir aquí, y fue difícil al principio eso no te lo niego, sin embargo con las medidas adecuadas y educándolos al poco tiempo estaban como nuevos-

-oh-Fue lo único que ella pudo articular.

-Y desde cuando, Butch y Kaoru son, pareja?-

La pelinegra enrojeció.

-Un año- Susurro.

-Como?-

La verdad aquello si que la sorprendía.

-Pues, arg! No se! Si? Solo paso-

-Ya comprendo-Rio la chica nerviosa.

-Pues Miyako y Boomer ya llevan 2 años-

Soltó Kaoru, provocando un sonrojo en ambos rubios.

-Bueno, eso no me sorprende-Dijo Momoko.

-Que?-Pregunto Kaoru.

-No te sorprendes de ella, pero de mi si!?-

-Pues, ella y Boomer son bastante parecidos, son mas dulces y tu y butch pues, dan mas batalla si hablamos de sentimientos- Sonrió Momoko, esta vio la hora, era tarde.

-Oh dios, el tiempo se me fue volando-

-Tus expresiones son tan raras-Dijo la Pelinegra.

-Perdón, quiero decir, que es tarde y debo irme ya- Se levanto.

-Vendré mañana temprano-Tomo sus cosas y salió de la casa.

-Ah cambiado mucho-Susurro Kaoru.

-Si, bueno, es ella solo que mas linda-

-Es como si fuera un diamante recién pulido-

Ambas asintieron, esa era su Momoko, pero mas madura, mas mujer, había cambiado mucho y ellas seguían siendo igual que cuando tenían 13, oh eso pensaban.

**Ya por fin rencuentro! Y tambien aparecieron los chicos, ya sabemos que paso con las chicas hasta ahora :3 eh espero les este gustando :D mas tarde subo otro capitulo, hasta mas tarde! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Perdonen la tardanza :P esque me quede viendo una pelicula y olvide subir el capitulo xD! ya para compensarlas en una hora subo otro ;) **

Capitulo 7~

Momoko se levanto dando un grito asustada, sudada y sorprendida.

Había tenido una extraña pesadilla, pero muy aterradora, prendió la luz de su lampara junto a su cama.

Saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Bueno?-Dijo la otra voz.

-I-Shiru?-Apenas podía hablar normal.

-Momoko?-

-S...Si-

-Que ah pasado?! Te encuentras bien!?-

-Si, no, yo-

-haber tranquila, respira-

Siguió sus instrucciones.

-Mejor?-

-Si...-

-Que paso? Si mis cálculos no me fallan allá son las 3 a.m-Y no se equivocaba.

-Tuve una pesadilla-

-Quieres contarme?-

Momoko comenzó a narrar;

Estaba oscuro, apenas podía verse las propias manos y de repente fuego, antorchas se encendieron a su alrededor, iluminando el lugar, era extraño, pequeño como si estuviera en una tumba egipcia, el pasillo se extendía hasta una clase de altar, subió los peldaños y se encontró con el...

El hombro de sus recurrentes sueños, el monstruo.

-Has vuelto-

-Que quieres?-Le pregunto ella.

-Que despiertes-

-Que?-

-Despierta princesa, ellos te necesitan-

-Que? Que quieres decir?'! Quienes me necesitan!?-

-Dile a el que es la hora-

-La hora!?-

-Es la hora de que bebas la sangre del despertar-

-La sangre...- No pudo terminar cuando el se lanzo sobre ella, y la abrazo.

-Que?-

Entonces sintió algo horrible, un punzante dolor en el cuello, miles de cuchillos atravesándole, la estaba mordiendo.

-AH!-

-Y desperté-Termino de contar.

-Ya veo-

-Que piensas que significa?-

-Que estas mentalmente desorientada-

-Oe!-

-Jaja, no se, supongo que tu subconsciente trata de decirte algo, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que..-

-Espero que no sea que tengo un freak por las criaturas extrañas-

-Muy graciosa-

-Bueno, gracias por escucharme-

-Estarás bien?-

-Claro-

-Bueno, intenta volver a dormir-

-Esta bien, saluda a tu madre de mi parte-

-Claro-Y colgó..

Suspirando, Momoko fue hasta el baño para lavarse la cara con agua helada.

Abrió el grifo y con agua helada salpico su cara y la tallo con ambas manos, se miro al espejo y algo ocurrió..

Su vista se torno extraña y en el espejo su reflejo se mostraba ella, con los ojos vacíos y la cara salpicada de sangre, ahogo un grito, volvió a cerrar los ojos y los abrió, ahora todo estaba normal, suspiro algo cansada y regreso a su cama para conciliar el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

-Se acerca la hora-Un hombre susurro en la oscuridad.

-La hora mi señor?-

-Ella despertara pronto- Sonrió con malicia.

-Nuestro Reynado comenzara- volvió a susurrar.

-Ella estará en su contra- le dijo su sirviente.

-Si- Sonrió aun mas.

-Ve, asegúrate de que beba la sangre-le ordeno al chico.

-Cuando debe beberla-

-La noche Oscura, la noche que tiñera de rojo el cielo nocturno, y la princesa sangre pura despertara, dásela entonces, en 3 días-

-Como ordene, Kai-Sama-

El chico desapareció.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Momoko volvió a Bostezar sonoramente.

-Momoko-chan, te encuentras bien?-

-Si, has bostezado toda la mañana-

-Si, es solo que no eh dormido bien, me estoy acostumbrado al cambio de horario-Le resto importancia.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, me causas sueño-Le dijo Brick a sus espaldas.

-Eso no es mi problema Him- El chico la miro ceñudo.

-Eh que tal si vamos al nuevo cafe que abrieron en el centro-Propuso la rubia

-Nuevo cafe?-

-Si, dicen que es Ingles-

-Bueno, yo Juzgare eso-Rio Momoko.

Los 6 se encaminaron al cafe, era muy lindo, tenia mesas dentro y fuera, la decoración era bastante Inglesa, con candelabros en el tejado y pinturas antiguas en las paredes.

-Parece bastante refinado-Dijo Boomer.

-Parece Caro-Ahora hablo Butch.

-Vamos- Dijo Momoko, una mesera los recibió y los guió hasta su mesa.

-Que les puedo servir?-Sonrió.

-Creo que pediré un capuchino con una rebana de pai de limón- Sonrió Miyako.

La mesara lo anoto.

-Una limonada y una rebanada de pastel de cafe- Ahora pidió Kaoru.

-Te, rojo, please- Dijo Momoko, la Camarera sonrió y se fue por las ordenes.

-Please?-Pregunto Kaoru confundida.

-Hay un letrero en la entrada, dice "Pida las cosas Porfavor" esta en Ingles-

-Yo no se Ingles-Se defendio Kaoru.

-Lose- La camarera volvió con los pedidos

-Take Lady-

Le dijo a Momoko entregándole la fina taza de te humeante.

-Oh, Thank You- La mesera le sonrió y se fue.

-Que te dijo?-

-Solo "Tome Señorita" y le eh dicho "Gracias-

-Oh-

Las chicas comenzaron a comer sus postres, pero Momoko primero tomo la servilleta de la mesa y la extendió con delicadeza sobre su regazo.

-Eh, Momoko-chan ahora es tan refinada-

-Lamento si las incomodo-

-No es eso, es solo extraño-

-Si, ya sabes, eras mas educada, refinada y hablas otro idioma y nosotras pues...-No termino la pelinegra.

-Nos sentimos algo excluidas de ese nuevo lado tuyo-Completo Miyako.

-Oh yo-

Momoko se levanto y su servilleta cayo al suelo, alguien se agacho y la recogió.

-Perdón pero esto se le ah caído señorita-

Momoko volteo y se topo con un chico, era increíblemente atractivo, era alto, su cabello era negro como la noche y sus ojos Azules intenso.

-Eh, si, muchas gracias joven-

-Elton, mi nombre el Elton-

-Oh bueno, gracias Elton, yo soy Momoko-

Ella le extendió la mano, ese chico era Ingles, estaba segura.

-Un gusto-Le dijo besando el dorso de su muñeca.

-Es Usted Ingles, verdad Elton-

-Esta en lo Correcto, ah estado usted en Londres?-

-Si, vivo allá, pero estoy de vacaciones-

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerla mi Lady, espero verla otra vez-

-Igual yo-Y así el chico se marcho.

-Momoko-chan, es hora de irnos-

La llamo Miyako, Momoko asintió y dejo sobre la bandeja el pago de su te y una propina.

-Y que hacemos ahora?-

-Vamos al cine!-Grito Kaoru.

-Si!- La secundo su novio.

-que dices tu histérica?-

Le pregunto Birck a Momoko. Ella frunció el cejo.

-Claro- Dijo secamente.

Así los 6 se dirigieron al cine, pagaron la entrada y entraron ala sala.

Momoko no sabia porque pero se sentía algo extraña, cerro sus ojos un instante y se calmo, cuando los abrió un mareo la invadió.

Se levanto de su lugar y salió de la sala corriendo.

Se detuvo cuando el aire fresco la golpeo en la cara calmandola.

-Hey loca te estoy hablando!-Le grito Brick, parecía que la había seguido cuando salió de la sala, pero no se dio cuenta.

-Perdon, que decías?-Dijo volviendo a tomar aire.

-Te encuentras bien? Saliste corriendo de la sala cual alma que lleva el diablo-

-Si, yo solo...me maree es todo, suele pasarme en lugares cerrados-Explico

-Segura?-Pregunto no muy convencido.

-Si-

Un nuevo mareo la golpeo, pero esta vez, varias imaginas indescifrables le pasaron por la cabeza, como una cinta de película muy veloz, sangre, mucha sangre le salpicaba la mente, se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Oe!-

Le gritaba Brick, pero por alguna razón su grito era lejano, y luego paso muy rápido, en su mente una imagen de la figura de una mujer, de cabellos rubios que alargaba sus brazos hacia ella, su cara tapada por su cabello y por...sangre,sus labios se movieron, pero no sabia que decía, luego nada, solo oscuridad.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~..~.~.~.~.~.

Aquel lugar era precioso, mas que cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, luz del sol se filtraba por entre los arboles, una cálida brisa le acariciaba el rostro, un sonido, una bella melodía la llamaba, era un violín...

avanzaba por el jardín hacia la música.

Cuando llego, la melodía cambio, era tétrica y escalofriante, el bello jardín de hace unos segundos ahora estaba en llamas, destruido...

el césped fresco estaba inundado de sangre, giro en su lugar cuando una estridente risa sonó a su espalda.

Hay estaba, la mujer de cabello rubio, aun no le podía ver el rostro claramente, llevaba un vestido rosado y los pies descalzos, estiro sus largos brazos hacia ella.

-Ven, princesa, debo protegerte- Su voz sonaba baja y lastimera.

Entonces agua le escurrió por la barbilla, lagrimas, estaba llorando.

Nuevamente de su cabeza descendió un liquido, mojándole el resto del rostro, sangre, ahora tenia la cara mojada por sus lagrimas y su sangre.

-Te protegeré-

Soltó un grito.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-AAAHH!-Grito mientras se levantaba.

Respiro tratando de regular su respiración, estaba en una habitación blanca, con una ventana a lo alto de la pared.

Con cuidado se levanto, lo ultimo que recordaba era a Brick gritándole si estaba bien.

Salió de la habitación, llevándola a un largo pasillo blanco, daba la impresión de que estaba en un Hospital.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo hasta que llego al laboratorio del Profesor.

-Entonces que cree que le pase profesor?-Escucho la preocupada voz de Miyako.

-No estoy seguro, esta clase de cosas es rara-Respondió el hombre.

-Momoko-La llamo Brick, todos giraron a verla y Miyako se levanto para abrazarla.

-Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto la rubia.

-Si,yo..-

-Que sucedió?-Ahora pregunto su amiga pelinegra.

-No estoy segura-

-Momoko-chan, algo así no es normal-

Le dijo el Profesor.

-Lo se, pero hay algo que debo contarles-

Se sentó en el blanco sofá, para empezar a relatar sus frecuentes pesadillas y sus ahora nuevas visiones sangrientas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo prometido es deuda :) aquí les dejo el ultimo capitulo que subiré hoy ¡)disfrútenlo **

Capitulo 8~

Momoko les explico com detalle las pesadillas, las visiones y los ataques de insomnio que había estado sufriendo desde hace 3 años, pero las visiones se habían vuelto algo nuevo desde que regreso a Tokio.

-Pero esos sueños los comenze a tener desde que nos separamos chicas-

Finalizo.

-Que cree que signifique profesor?-

Pregunto Miyako, observando con preocupación a su amiga.

-mhm-Medito el Profesor mientras cerraba los ojos y rascaba su barbilla.

-Creo que tengo una teoría-Dijo finalmente.

-Que?-Los 6 chicos lo miraron ansiosos.

-Pues, creo que es un presentimiento, algo malo va a suceder y tus sensores de Blossom te lo están advirtiendo, algo nuevo y sangriento.-

El profesor observo la reacción de los adolescentes.

-Cree que sea algo como...Vampiros?-

Susurro la pelirroja.

-Vampiros? Momoko, por favor! Eso no es real si quiera, tal vez sea algo similar, algo sangriento.-Le grito Kaoru.

-Kaoru tiene razón, creo que si te mantengo bajo estudio y vigilancia, podría descifrar el mensaje que te manda tu mente.- El profesor le dijo a Momoko.

Esta pareció meditarlo unos momentos.

-Eso me gustaría, pero mi madre...-

-Le puedes decir que tienes un fuerte problema de Insomnio y que el profesor te tendrá en observación unos días para resolverlo.- Le sugirió Ken.

-Es buena idea, le llamare-

Momoko se levanto y salió del laboratorio para llamar a su madre.

Marco el numero del celular esperando...

1 timbre...2 timbre...3 timbre...

-Yori al habla- Contesto.

-Mama, soy yo Momoko-

-Oh hola cielo, sucede algo?-

-No, bueno si, tenia que decirte que estaré unos días fuera de casa..-

-Que?! Porque?!-Grito.

-Oh bueno, eh tenido unos problemas para dormir y pensé que era por el cambio de horario, pero me hice un estudio y al parecer es algo mas grave...-

-Mas grave? Estas bien? Es malo?-La bombardeo con preguntas de preocupación.

-Si estoy bien, no, no es grave, solo es...extraño-

Dijo buscando las palabras correctas.

-En fin, estaré en observación unos días, las pesadillas que me causan la perdida de sueño son terribles y deben vigilarme todo el día, volveré a casa en cuento me dejen libre, vale?-

-Claro que si cariño, primero es tu salud, llámame en cazo de emergencias o si me extrañas ok?-

-Claro ma- Colgó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

-Yori, pasa algo malo?-

Le pregunto su esposo luego de que colgara el teléfono y se desplomara en el sofá, cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

-Algo así-Susurro.

-Es Momoko?-Su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Si-

Ella luchaba porque las lagrimas no salieran.

-Esta teniendo las pesadillas, no se que tan avanzado valla el despertar.-

Su marido le dedico una mirada y le tomo la mano.

-Sabíamos que pasaría-Le dijo.

-Si, pero no esperara que fuera tan

pronto-

Una traviesa lagrima le bajo por el rostro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.

-Todo listo-

Anuncio regresando al laboratorio.

-Esta arreglado entonces?-

Le pregunto el profesor.

-si-Asintió ella.

-Bien, iré a preparar tu habitación-

El profesor salió del laboratorio, ella se dejo caer en el sofá.

-Momoko-chan, no debes preocuparte tanto, estoy segura que no es algo que no tenga solución.-Le sonrío su rubia amiga.

-Yo...no se que pase Miyako, pero muy dentro de mi se que es algo terrible-

Cerro sus ojos, en un intento por serenarse.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaremos juntas, no importa que tan terrible sea.-

Dijo ahora la Pelinegra, mirando hacia afuera y dándoles la espalda.

-Kaoru...-Murmuro la pelirroja.

-No estas sola Momoko, ya no-

Sentencio, volteando a verla con su mirada firme y una sonrisa de apoyo.

Momoko asintió bajando la cabeza, luchando para que las lagrimas de felicidad no le llenaran el rostro.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Bien, Momoko, este será tu habitación mientras estés con nosotros.-El profesor le sonrió con dulzura.

-Muchísimas gracias, profesor- Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Son casi las 11, sera mejor que te deje para que descanses-

-Que hay del monitoreo?-

-Oh si, sobre eso, esta maquina se encargara de monitorearte mientras duermes.-

Le mostró una enorme maquina, mas parecía un lector de pulso, de esos que usan en los hospitales.

Momoko, se recostó en la cama y el profesor le coloco una banda blanca en la muñeca, que se conectaba ala máquina.

-Oh una cosa mas, ya que posiblemente te levantes seguido en la noche, tendrás vigilancia-

-Vigilancia?-Pregunto consternada.

-Si, Brick se ofreció a ser tu guardia de sueños-

El mencionado entro ala habitación, con una almohada bajo el brazo,una pijama de rayas azules con blanco, no llevaba su gorra, solo su cabello revuelto y húmedo.

-Te molesta Momoko?-Le pregunto el Profesor.

-No, todo sea por que estas horribles pesadillas acaben.-

El profesor asintió y salió de la habitación, dejándolos a los 2 solos.

-Oe!-Le llamo Brick.

-Sera mejor que te duermas ya, entre mas pronto descifren porque estas loca, mas pronto podré volver a mi cama.-

Le gruño, mientras se recostaba en la cama frente ala de ella.

No le dijo nada, no tenia el mas mínimo animo para discutir solo quería dormir.

Se tapo con las sabanas blancas, se acomodo y apago la luz de la lampara, quedándose dormida.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, No me pertenece-**

Capitulo 9

_Estaba en medio de un callejón oscuro,se miro, estaba transformada en Blossom, miro a sus costados, sus amigas también estaban e igual que ella estaban transformadas, a sus costados los chicos les cubrían la espalda, pero...de que?._

_-Brick cuidado!-_

_Grito ella misma al chico pelirrojo cuando vio un extraño sujeto caerle encima._

_-Que mierdas!-_

_Grito el pelirrojo tratando de luchar, pero al parecer ese tipo era fuerte, parecía estar loco, sus ojos saltones le brillaban con malicia, sus negros cabellos le volaban por toda la cabeza sin forma alguna, y de su boca la baba escurría sin control. _

_Blossom corrió para poder ayudarlo, sin embargo antes de llegar, el sujeto lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás y mostró sus largos y afilados colmillos, sus ojos se abrieron _

_con terror._

_-Noooo!-_

_Grito con desesperación, pero fue tarde, el sujeto hundió sus colmillos en el cuello de Brick haciendo que esta soltara un alarido mortífero. _

_Todos estaban congelados en su lugar, sin poder moverse del shock , de la nada un brillo salió disparado hacia el sujeto que seguía sobre Brick, una fina y larga cuchilla se le incrusto en el cuello, haciendo que este se apartara de el y calera al suelo estrepitosamente, retorciendo de dolor, para finalmente convertirse en un montón de tierra._

_-Que?- _

_Blossom giro por donde había aparecido la cuchilla y hay estaba el...Ishiru. _

_Pero no le presto tanta atención, rápidamente corrió a Brick, que ahora estaba en el suelo, de rodillas sujetando su cuello, donde el tipo lo habia mordido._

_-Brick, estas bien?- _

_Pero el no le respondió._

_-Brick!-_

_Grito_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

-Joder, despierta de una puta vez-

Un grito la despertó, frente a ella estaba Birck que la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Que..?-

Apenas pudo decir.

-Estabas gritando mi nombre como una loca!-

Le espeto.

Entonces lo recordó, el sueño y los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas.

Brick miro sorprendido.

-Hey, tranquila, no tienes porque llorar..-

En un rápido movimiento la chica se abalanzo sobre el, abrazándolo por el cuello, soltando ligeros sollozos.

-Momoko...que paso?-

Le pregunto el chico, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Ella se separo apenas para unos centímetros, el pudo observad por primera vez el lado frágil de la chica que le pateo el trasero cuando tenían 13, y era doloroso verla así, indefensa, asustada, rota...una lagrima le golpeo la mejilla, el elevo su mano para tomar su rostro.

-cuéntame-Le pidió.

Ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas y el se incorporo.

-Tuve una horrible pesadilla, parecía muy real...creo que es una advertencia.-

El chico la miro expectante.

-Cuéntamela-Le susurro.

Ella lo miro un momento con expresión asustada, de pronto el rostro de Brick se transformó al de su sueño, a uno de dolor.

Antes esta visión el cuerpo de Momoko comenzó a temblar y las lagrimas volvieron a picarle los ojos.

-Hey tranquila-

Brick la abrazo con delicadeza.

Respiro con dificultad acurrucandose en los brazos del chico.

-Tu, mi pesadilla era sobre ti- dijo.

-Que paso?- Pregunto el, sin soltarla.

Ella le contó su pesadilla con detalle.

Brick la miro con algo de incredulidad por unos momentos.

-Debes tranquilizarte, nada malo me va a pasar, ni a mi ni a nadie, de acuerdo?-

Trataba de sonar convincente, pero siendo sinceros, la pesadilla le ponía los nervios de punta.

-Creo que, tienes razón, me calmare, estoy algo paranoica- le dedico una cálida sonrisa

El se sonrojo ante la sonrisa tan adorable que ella le dedicaba, y sonrojarse no pe agradaba nada, se sentía vulnerable.

-eh...si, ahora vuelve a dormir!, irrumpiste mi sueño niña!- le espeto en un intento de recuperar su confianza.

Ella parpadeo, que le pasaba? Un momento era lindo y comprensivo y al otro volvía hacer un Idiota, frunció el ceño.

-No puedo- dijo en tono molesto.

-Como que no puedes?- Pregunto el de mismo modo.

-Ya me oíste, no puedo, es parte del Insomnio Brick, luego de una pesadilla no puedo dormir de nuevo- lo miro.

-Entonces, no hay nada que te pueda hacer dormir?-

-No-

El se levanto de la orilla de la cama, la rodeo y se recostó en ella nuevamente.

-que haces?- le pregunto ella con sorpresa.

-Bueno, ya que, al parecer no vas a dormir, yo tampoco lo haré, debo vigilarte- termino de explicar tapándose el rostro con el dorso del brazo.

Ella se acerco lentamente a el y se recostó a su lado.

-Bueno.- le dijo.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, tumbados en la cama uno junto al otro, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Oe- llamo el chico y ella lo miro-Que tal si te concentras en algo bueno de tu pasado.- Parpadeo confundida.

-Mi pasado?- pregunto dudosa.

-Si, algún recuerdo lindo, veras, cuando recién llegue aquí tampoco podía dormir, así que me concentraba en algún recuerdo feliz y me quedaba dormido, puedes intentar eso- la miro un instante, sus ojos se encontraron, rojo y rosa.

-Lo intentare, gracias- susurro rompiendo el contacto visual.

El volvió la mirada al techo y ella cerro los ojos.

Algún lindo recuerdo?, tenia muchos, si, pero lo extraño era que sus recuerdos empezaban desde que tenia 10, antes de eso no recordaba nada.

Su primer recuerdo era ella cuando tenia 10 y recordaba que despertaba en una habitación blanca, estaba en un hospital, pero nunca supo como llego hay o porque, su madre nunca se lo dijo, que le habría pasado?, donde estaban sus recuerdos antes de eso?.

Aun con esas dudas en su mente logro quedarse dormida, Brick lo noto, ella descansaba su cabeza en su brazo, sonrió y le aparto los cabellos de la cara.

-Buenas noches Momoko- Se acomodo en en la cama y se quedo dormido también.

**aww al fin vemos algo romantico por aqui ! XD uff Brick es tan lindo :3, saben que espero que les este gustando! :D un dato curioso hoy empieza el Jeshvan, asi que si son Neflims (mitad angel, mitad humano) no salgan luego del atardecer, oh los angeles caidos poseeran sus mentes y cuerpos e.e ok ya ! XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**hola :D les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, cada vez estamos mas cerca de la verdad *-* quiero agradecerles por sus hermosos comentarios! Son mi motor para inspirarme :3 muchas gracias de verdad .w. **

**oh para la pregunta para saber si eres un Nefil, es sencillo, si eres muy alta y mas rápida de lo normal y ves cosas que otros no, eres una Nefilim! D: así que no salgas en la noche durante 2 semanas! XD **

Capitulo 10~

_Estaba teniendo un extraño sueño, varias imagines viajaban en su mente, no eran concretas; un violín, una extraña habitación sin ventanas, una sonrisa, la misma mujer rubia pero ahora parecía estar feliz, sangre, unos ojos extraños, uno verde y otro azul. _

Momoko se levanto de sopetón, respira con dificultad, trato de calmarse respirando con profundidad.

-Dios...- suspiro, miro a un lado recordando al chico pelirrojo, no estaba.

Salió de la habitación siguiendo el sonido de las voces, llego ala cocina de la casa en donde los 3 hermanos Him peleaban por algo que desconocía, Ken comía su desayuno con tranquilidad como si aquello fuero de lo mas normal.

-Momoko-chan, bueno días- la saludo el Profesor.

-Buenos días- Le sonrió.

-Siéntate, te serviré el desayuno- ella asintió.

Se sentó junto a Ken que le sonrió como manera de saludo, ella le devolvió la sonrisa sin darse cuenta de la mirada celosa que les mandaba Brick.

-Hey Brick!- le llamo su rubio hermano.

-Eh, ah que?- soltó al darse cuenta que su hermano movía su mano frente a su cara energéticamente.

-Te estoy hablando desde hace 20 minutos, y pareces ido- se burlo.

-Perdón, solo pensaba-

-Y ese pensamiento se trataba sobre como quitar de encima al enano de Ken de Momoko.- sonrió con sarna Butch.

-Que? No digas idioteces- le soltó a su hermano, y siguió comiendo.

Continuando con su desayuno, Kaoru entro corriendo ala casa haciendo que Butch se levantara.

-Kaoru que sucede?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Pongan las noticias!- Grito jadeando.

Ken se levanto rápidamente y obedeció ala chica, encendió el televisor en las noticas locales.

-Los cuerpos que fueron encontrados alas afueras de la ciudad no presentaban ninguna clase de herida, solamente estaban drenados...-

-Drenados?- pregunto el Profesor.

-La cantidad de persona esta aumentando cada noche y aun no se encuentran a los responsables, entre los rasgos de las víctimas estos suelen ser Mujeres y Hombres jóvenes, saludables pero todos ellos asesinas del mismo modo, la sangre drenada completamente.-

El noticiero termino, todos se miraron preocupados.

Brick miro a Momoko con preocupación, ella había dejado de comer y mantenía la cabeza agachada, temblando ligeramente.

El se levanto y se sentó junto a ella, sin estar muy seguro de que decirle, solo la rodeo con los brazos calmando su nerviosismo.

-Que cree que esto signifique profesor?- pregunto Brick sin dejar de observar ala chica.

-Es un aviso...-Dijo Momoko logrando que todos la observaron- Se acerca, eso que se que es terrible, solo me esta avisando que ya viene- su cuerpo se sacudió un instante y luego se tapo el rostro con las manos.

Nadie dijo nada, esto era malo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Ishiru camino por el largo pasillo hasta la puerta del estudio de su mejor amigo. Llamo ala puerta.

-Pasa Ishiru- dijo Auidou del otro lado.

El peliplateado entro, sorprendido a su amigo; Ishiru estaba vestido con una larga gabardina negra y pantalones negros, en su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza una Katana manchada de Sangre.

-Ishiru, que paso...?- apenas podía hablar.

-Me tope con uno de los perros de Kai- soltó molesto.

-Lo mataste- no era una pregunta.

-Por supuesto- del bolsillo de la gabardina saco un pequeño frasco transparente lleno de sangre- Llevaba esto- lanzo el frasco al escritorio.- Seguramente Kai envió a alguno de sus perros para forzarla a despertar, con su sangre.- frunció el cejo e hizo una mueca de asco.

Auidou abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Carajo-Chasqueo la lengua- Esto es malo, mas que malo-

-Tengo que ir tras ella- le dijo Ishiru tranquilo.

-Estas loco?, ella es muy lista atara conjeturas y sabrá que estas involucrado!-

-Ala mierda con eso!- golpeo el escritorio fuera de sus cabales- Auidou lo mas importante es su seguridad, ademas sabíamos que tarde o temprano ella despertaría- Se sereno.

Auidou suspiro mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

-Bien, ve y protegela, pero no la despiertes hasta que yo llegue.-

-Cuando?- le pregunto impaciente.

-2 días, tengo que poner a los demás al corriente para que se preparen- hizo un ademan con la mano para que se retirara.

-Bien, pero si en 2 días no te apareces haré las cosas a mi modo!- salió del despacho satisfecho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

El agua tibia calmaba sus nervios, todo el día se la pasaron discutiendo el mismo tema, los muertos de las noticias.

La verdad es que si quiera pensar en como murieron esas inocentes personas le daba escalofríos.

Recostó su cabeza en el extremo de la tina tratando de serenarse y alejar los pensamientos. Sumergió su cara hasta sus labios, cuando todo se cambio...

Ahora la tina ya no estaba llena de agua, estaba llena de sangre, no podía reaccionar.

Alguien llamo ala puerta sacándola de su trance, y volviendo la sangre ah agua.

-Momoko, estas bien?- la voz de Brick la llamo.

-Eh,si.- dijo bajito.

-El profesor me mando, la cena ya esta lista- le dijo.

-Claro, ya voy-

Cuando brick iba a dar la vuelta la chica soltó un grito.

-Momoko!- grito- Estas bien?- su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

Dentro del baño, Momoko había salido de la tina y estaba en su bata, pero frente a sus ojos ahora todo se convirtió en una salpicadura de sangre, no solo la bañera estaba repleta de sangre, las paredes y el piso igual lo estaban.

Abrió la puerta cuando escucho la preocupada voz de Brick, el estaba en la puerta con la cara preocupada, ella solo se lanzo a sus brazos.

-Que paso?- sonaba preocupado.

-Visiones, esas horribles visiones, se vuelven cada vez mas y mas frecuentes- sollozo en su pecho.

-Tranquila, te juro que pronto acabaran.- la abrazo.

-Hay algo mas- susurro- Ayer el noche cuando me dijiste que recordara mi pasado yo...- se corto.

El estaba sonrojado al recuerdo de la noche anterior.

-Tu?- la animo a seguir.

-Yo...no puedo recordar mi pasado- ahogo un sollozo.

-Como?- pregunto extrañado.

-Mi pasado, yo, no recuerdo nada antes de los 10 años y creo que en mi mente algo evita que lo recuerde- tomo su cabeza entre ambas manos.- Es como si alguien hubiera sellado esos recuerdos, y se que en ellos hay algo terrible.-

-Tranquila, lo solucionaremos , todo, ya veras, juntos vamos a salir de esto- le susurraba acariciando su cabello mojado.

-Juntos?- susurro ella.

El se ruborizo.

-Si, juntos, ya sabes, Kaoru, Butch, Miyako, Bommer,Tu y yo- respondió rápidamente.

-Tu y Yo- susurro ella.

-Claro- susurro el- No dejare que algo malo te pace, lo prometo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! .w./ perdon por la tardanza de hoy! XD respondere a sus comentarios antes de empezar ! :3 **

**Mitzuki35:****_ Muchas gracias por el bonito comentario, me alegra que te este gustando! XD si me base un poco en Vampire :3_**

**Una-Demente-Suelta: ****_La vida siempre es Injusta_****! XD **

**AnonimaTraumada: ****_Gracias 3 _**

**Capitulo 11~**

Momoko abrió sus ojos perezosamente, miro a un lado; La maquina de monitoreo estaba encendida y llevaba lecturas de su pulso, aun no estaba muy segura como funcionaba.

Estiro los brazos hacia arriba y lanzo las sabanas hacia a un lado, se levanto dirigiéndose hacia el baño, se lavo los dientes la cara con cuidado, no dejaba de pensar en su pasado y en que había algo turbio en el.

Fue ala cocina y se sentó junto a Brick que peleaba con sus hermanos por el ultimo panqueque pero lo dejo cuando ella se sentó.

-Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto.

-Si, gracias- le sonrió con sinceridad y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Momoko-chan, tengo algo que discutir contigo, podrías venir al laboratorio cuando termines?- le pregunto el Profesor.

-Claro- le contesto consternada.

Tomo su cafe y comió sus tostados con calma, una vez que termino bajo al laboratorio.

-Que sucede profesor?-

-Momoko, Brick me contó sobre tu problema-

-Mi problema?-

-Tu pasado, es extraño que no recuerdes nada antes de los 10 años..-

-A que cree que se deba?- estaba algo intrigada.

-No se, pero puedo intentar ayudarte a recordar-

-En verdad? Como?- encendió su curiosidad

-Acabo de Inventar una maquina nueva, utilizo los rayos Z blancos para descifrar estructuras mentales, tal vez podría programarla para retirar tu bloqueo mental- explico.

Ella sonrío no del todo segura, una parte de ella quería saber que tenia en su cabeza y la otra temía que estuviera lleno de sangre.

-Bien, si intentelo profesor, Por favor- dijo decidida.

-Estupendo, sígueme-

Lo siguió hasta una habitación blanca, había una camilla en ella.

-Recuestate en la camilla por favor- le pidió

Hacia lo hizo, enseguida el profesor coloco una banda de plástico alrededor de la cabeza, tenia una placa de hierro que se le pegaba ala frente y otra que le golpeaba en el cráneo.

-Esta banda me dejara entrar ala estructura de tu mente, una vez hay podré ir al almacén de tus recuerdos y tratar de romper el bloqueo.-

Ella asintió tragando espeso.

-Estas segura de esto?- una voz del otro lado la llamo, Brick estaba a su lado con la mirada fija y sin expresión.

-Si, se que hay algo que se mantiene oculto en mi mente y es muy importante, es algo terrible y me aterra, pero es la única manera de saber que es esto que nos asecha- sentencio.

Brick a regañadientes acepto su decisión y salió del la habitación junto con el Profesor.

-Lista?- Le pregunto el Profesor desde un ínter comunicador.- Lista-

Entonces sintió algo extraño, la placa de la banda comenzó a calentarse hasta volverse algo insoportable, cerro sus ojos en un intento de ignorarlo.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, la blanca habitación se torno extraña, algo borrosa, miles de imágenes le pasaban por la cabeza.

"_Momo-chan no puede salir de aquí es peligroso"_

Una voz retumbo por las paredes.

_"Hay un hombre malo que me quiere matar , mama y papa están afuera hermana_"

Otra voz mas aguda sonó, era como de una niña pequeña asustada.

_"Tengo miedo, miedo,miedo" _

Cerro sus ojos, esa voz era tan lastimera, la imagen de una pequeña niña asustada se instalo en su mente.

Miles de Imágenes volvieron a aparecer, la misma habitación sin ventanas, una foto borrosa de unos pequeños niños, la chica rubia llena de sangre, el sonido de un violín acompañado de una melodiosa voz.

Nieve, una tormenta de nieve blanca, nieve blanca que se tiño de sangre.

-Basta!- la voz de Brick me regreso ala habitación blanca.

-Que paso?- Pregunte al ver que Brick me quitaba la banda de la cabeza.

-Dimelo tu, comenzaste a temblar como si tuvieras un ataque, y mira tus manos.-

Así lo hizo, las tenia tan apretadas en los puños que los nudillos se le habían tornados blancos y sangre le escurría de entre los dedos.

-No se, había muchas imágenes y luego sangre, mucha sangre- susurro asustada de recordarlo.

Puso sus manos en su cabeza y flexióno sus piernas para esconder su cara entre las rodillas.

-Ya tranquila, no lo volveremos a intentarlo, te lastimaste mucho?- su voz era condescendiente.

Ella negó- Estoy bien.-

-Momoko-chan, creo que será mejor que vallas a descansar.- le sugirió el profesor.

Momoko solo asintió y se fue a su habitación.

Estaba en sumida en sus pensamientos, no entendía porque no podía recordar nada?!, que estaba mal en ella?!.

-Momoko..- Brick entro sigiloso ala habitación.-Te encuentras bien?- se sentó frente a ella.

-No lo entiendo- susurro- Brick, que hay de malo en mi?- Sollozo.

-No hay nada malo en ti- Le dijo.

-Entonces porque...Porque no puedo recordar nada?!, que esta mal!?- Se tomo la cabeza entre los dedos y se soltó a llorar.

-Hey, tranquila, escucha, no hay nada mal contigo, de acuerdo?, eres linda, lista y jamas conocí a alguien tan determinada como tu, eres una líder nata, tus ojos siempre están brillantes, y tu sonrisa es deslumbrante, al carajo con ese pasado, eso no cambia la hermosa mujer que eres ahora.- Sentencio el pelirrojo sonrojado.

Ella se limpio las lagrimas y lo miro entre sorprendida y agradecida.

-Brick...Gracias- sin saber exactamente que hacer, lo abrazo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Estoy viva xD! Perdonenme el que me haya tardado tanto pero mi cerebro esta seco! D: asi que si tienen alguna idea para los siguientes capitulos se los agradecere! XD bueno ya mucho rollo! Aqui el capitulo**

Capitulo 12~

El viento helado azotaba la ciudad, el invierno se acercaba con fuerza y con ello algo siniestro.

Un chico encapuchado caminaba por las desiertas calles de Tokio. Con sus ojos estructuraba cada rincón del lugar donde pasaba.

-Donde estas princesa?- susurro haciendo que sus palabras de las llevara el viento.

_Donde estas Princesa?_

Una oleada helada le recorrió el cuerpo, Momoko se levanto de pronto, aun era muy temprano, la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta, con pereza se levanto y la cerro.

Suspiro con cansancio, llevaba ya 3 días en esa casa y el Profesor aun no podía descifrar sus terribles pesadillas, nada había cambiado.

Bueno, si algo había cambiado en esos 3 días era su relación con su contraparte.

Relación? Que clase de relación tenían?, sin duda una mas formal que antes, podría decirse que eran amigos, o algo mas.

Sacudió su cabeza ante esos pensamientos, era ridículo que pensara de esa manera de Brick, quiero decir el era una de las personas que trato de matarla cuando tenia 13, no podía tener sentimientos por el, o si? .

-Me pregunto si el...pensara igual que yo- susurro ala nada.

Suponer si Brick pensaba igual que ella era muy cierto, a diferencia que el pobre chico tenia hecha su mente un revoltijo.

Joder, si la chica le atraía, un poco, solo un poco, eso es lo que se decía a si mismo cada vez que sentía ese acelero en el corazón y como el estomago se le estrujaba cuando la veía o le sonreía o solo lo veía.

Y le era aun mas difícil controlar sus instintos si la tenia que seguir observándola dormir, y es que durante la noche ella se movía mucho y dejaba al descubierto mas cosas que las que el quisiera ver, carajo esa diminuta pijama apenas le dejaba espacio a su imaginación, debería recibir un premio por su autocontrol.

-Brick...-susurro ella adormilada.

-Que?- dijo el.

Se acerco con sigilo hasta ella, seguía durmiendo, sonrió, estaba soñando con el.

Momoko se despertó algo aturdida, eran ya las 10 de la mañana y ella no solía levantarse tan tarde.

Bostezo sonoramente y se levanto para irse ala cocina, hay todo era igual, los 3 hermanos peleando, Ken desayunando con tranquilidad y el Profesor trabajando en sus pesadillas.

-Hey, buenos días bella durmiente- le sobrio Brick.

-Hola- Saludo algo aturdida.

-Sientate, pude salvar estas tostadas para ti antes que los cavernícolas acabaran con todo- le sonrió.

-Oye!- se quejo Butch ante el insulto.

-Tu no te quedas atrás de nosotros, eres igual o peor Brick- le fulmino Boomer.

-Oh claro que no, por lo menos yo tengo mas clase ala hora de comer y se peleo con ustedes es porque no quiero que me dejen sin nada- se defendió el pelirrojo.

Momoko reía abiertamente ante disparatada discusión.

-Chicos vengan aquí RAPIDO!- la voz del profesor sonaba algo alterada.

-Que sucede?- pregunto Brick al llegar al laboratorio.

-Acabo de rastrear una escénica maligna entrando ala ciudad- anuncio con preocupación.

-Donde esta ahora?- esta vez fue Butch el que hablo.

-Esta en la zona norte, en uno de las zonas mas desiertas de la ciudad-

-Que hacemos?- Pregunto Momoko.

-Hay que ir para allá- Ordeno.

-Pero...- Momoko no termino cuando el científico se levanto y le entrego su cinturón.

-Blossom...-Susurro.

-Es el momento de que regresen- le dijo el profesor.

-Claro que si- sonrió la chica

-Llamare a Miyako y a Kaoru, no querrán dejarte sola en esto- le sonrió.

En menos de 10 min las dos chicas aparecieron en el laboratorio.

-Que sucede? Cual es la emergencia?- exigió la morena.

-Al parecer hay una aura maligna en el norte de la ciudad, y debemos ir a investigar- Momoko explico rápidamente.

-Entonces, volveremos?- los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a brillar.

-Exactamente Miyako - el Profesor les entrego a ambas sus antiguos cinturones.

-Bueno, chicas están listas?- Sonrió Momoko.

-Por supuesto- corearon las 2.

-Hyper Blossom!-

-Rolling Bubbles !-

- Powered Buttercupp !-

Las 3 llevaban nuevamente sus trajes, la falda de su color predilecto con el borde negro, una playera de tirantes a juego de la falda, un chaleco de su color con bordes negros y por ultimo unos guantes sin dedos y unos botines negros.

-Estamos de vuelta...-susurro Momoko.

-Andando chicas!- grito Kaoru.

Las 3 salieron del laboratorio volando por lo alto de la ciudad, los otros 3 la seguían de cerca en un auto semi-nuevo.

Se sentían tan bien de estar nuevamente en acción, surcando los cielos dejando tras si un rostro de colores, rieron al pasar atreves de una esponjosa nube.

-Donde debemos ir?- grito Bubbles.

Blossom se detuvo para contemplar en que parte de la ciudad estaban. No se encontraban muy lejos del lugar a unos 30 metros mas o menos.

-Hay!- grito Buttercupp ah una zona algo deteriorada.

Las 3 se lanzaron en picada hacia la calle de dicho lugar, unos segundos después de que tocaran tierra, el auto de los chicos se detuvo en la acera.

-Nos alcanzaron muy rápido, no?- inquirió Bubbles.

-Si, bueno, Brick iba al volante y parecía un poseído- Bommer se encogió de hombros.

-Espero que no hayan echo algo ilegal en el proceso- negó Blossom.

-Si, bueno, tal vez tengamos una que otra multa- río Brick.

-Una que otra?! Tendremos suerte si nos encierran al menos unos 72 horas!- le espeto Butch.

-Ya calmados!, recuerden que tenemos una misión- les riño Blossom.- Y hablando de eso...no les parece que esto esta muy solitario?- susurro con desconfianza.

Observaron alrededor, era verdad, a pesar de no ser una zona muy segura, la mayoría de las veces estaba concurrida.

Una ligera niebla se poso entre sus piernas, observaron todos los rincones con desconfianza, una rápido sombra se movió entre las calles alertando los.

-Quien eres?- grito Blossom con autoridad.- Preséntate!- volvió a gritar.

Una pequeña risita los hizo voltear, una joven estaba parada justo en medio de la calle.

-Quien eres?- Buttercupp se acerco con sigilo.

-Pero, que hace aquí un grupo de jovencitos? Esta calle es algo peligroso, saben?- la voz de la chica les helaba hasta los huesos.

-Quien eres!?- volvió a preguntarle Blossom.

-Sara, tienes nuevos amigos?- otra voz los hizo girar, un chico estaba parada frente a ellos, tenia la piel exageradamente pálida, casi de papel, cabello negro y unos ojos rojos brillantes.

-Oh Travis - susurro la chica, Sara. - No te parece lindo cariño? La comida llega sola- soltó otra risita la chica.

-si, me lo parece, no tenia ánimos de cazar hoy, que considerados son al venir a nosotros, nos ahorraron el trabajo.- Travis sonrió relamiendo sus labios.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos chicos corrieron con velocidad sobre humana hacia ellos, sorprendidos por su rapidez lograron saltar aló alto de un edificio salvandose del ataque.

-Je, un humano normal no puede saltar de esa manera, no te parece Travis?- espeto Sara molesta.

-Tienes razón, Sara, Hey ustedes!- grito- Que son?-.

-Podríamos preguntarles lo mismo- Blossom frunció el entrecejo con desconfianza.

-Jaja, estos chiquillos son listos, no te parece?- río el sujeto.

-Demasiado, si me lo preguntas, mas de lo que les conviene- Sara se encorvo en posición de ataque.

Una rápida ráfaga de aire les nubló la vista y al otro Sara se encontraba justo sobre sus cabezas, Buttercupp se coloco en posición y con martillo en mano lanzo ala chica al otro edificio.

-Eso estuvo cerca- susurro Bubbles.

-No lo suficiente- siseo Sara volviendo en pie y corriendo para atacar de nuevo.

Butch se unió a Kaoru, su arma había cambiado, ya no llevaba el apestoso calcetín, este con el tiempo fue suplantada por un enorme y largo Boomerang plateado, con uno de sus extremos filosos.

Ambos se enfrascaron en pelear contra ella.

-No se olvidaron de mi, o si?- Travis estaba en el techo sonriendo cínico, los otros 4 se pusieron en posición defensiva.

-Uh, 4 contra 1 eso no es muy justo no les parece?- Travis chasqueo sus dedos y otros 2 sujetos aparecieron y se lanzaron contra los rubios.

-Parece ser que solo quedamos nosotros- Sonrió a los pelirrojos.

Bommer saco de sus costados 2 enormes lanzas filosas y en un momento ya estaba acabando con el sujeto, le incrusto un punta en el corazón y el sujeto se volvió cenizas.

-Que?- susurro Bommer sorprendido.

-Ah!- el grito de su novia la devolvió ala realidad y corrió en su ayuda.

Kaoru volvió a lanzar por los aires ala tal Sara pero esta vez el Bomerang de Butch se le incrusto en el estomago, haciendo que su cuerpo se partiera en 2, sangre les salpico a ambos antes de que Sara se volviera cenizas.

-Extraño- observaron la sangre de un color mas oscuro la normal y un poco mas concentrado.

Travis estiro sus garras tratando de atacar a Blossom pero esta fue mas rápida y enrollo su yoyo en la mano lanzándolo al otro lado del edificio.

-Jaja, eso es todo lo que tienes, muñequita?- Travis se burlo.

Se volvió a poner en pie rápidamente y se lanzo contra brick, este le golpeo en el estomago con el extremo de su Katana, haciendo que cayera al callejón.

Los 6 saltaron al oscuro callejón con sus armas en manos.

Algo en la cabeza de Blossom hizo Click, su sueño.

Rápidamente giro a ver a Brick y sin pensarlo 2 veces se le lanzo encima.

-Que rayos te pasa? Estas loca?- trato de quitarla de encima.

Entonces el chico noto a Travis sobre sus cabezas, sujetado de sus uñas ala pared, vio como se soltaba para caer sobre Blossom, rápido lanzo ala chica recibiendo el impacto.

-Brick!- grito ella.

Travis forcejeaba con el, hasta que desenfundo sus largos colmillos y se lanzo a su cuello. Brick sintió como si 2 dagas filosas se incrustaban en su cuello y penetraban su piel, dentro un dolor agudo le recorría la sangre, como si su sangre fuera gasolina y le prendieran fuego.

Los 5 estaban helados ante la escena, sin poder moverse del shock.

Entonces un brillo plateado salió de la nada y una fina daga se incrusto en el cuello de Travis haciéndolo soltar a Brick, quien cayo en el suelo inconsciente.

Travis comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo, la pequeña daga de su cuello emanaba energía, en un momento comenzó a vomitar sangre negra y al otro instante se volvió polvo.

Volviendo a reaccionar, corrieron hacia Brick quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Blossom corrió y se arrodillo junto a el.

-Brick...-susurro con preocupación colocando su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Estará bien- Dijo una voz conocida para ella.

Blossom levanto la vista y hay, en la salida del callejón, estaba el...Ishiru.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Volvi TwT por fin!. Seguramente querran ahorcarme xD y no las culpo! D: yo tambien quiero hacerlo, pero tuve algunos problemas estos dias que me impidieron subir el capitulo, entre ellos sigue que mi inspiracion esta muerta QwQ pero hice todo lo que pude y exprimi mi cerebro hasta que termine este capitulo! Asi que disfrutenlo! ;) -**

Capitulo 13~

Momoko observaba incrédula al chico sentando frente a ella, que hacia Ishiru aquí?, como había podido matar a ese sujeto sin esfuerzo.

Su mente era un revoltijo, una parte se preguntaba por Ishiru y su relación con esos vampiros, si ya estaba segura de que esos eran vampiros y por otro lado estaba Brick...

Luego del ataque, no tenían tiempo para preguntas, se apresuraron a traer a Brick al Laboratorio, donde el Profesor lo llevo dentro de una habitación esterilizada y lo estaba tratando.

-Bueno...- Dijo el Científico saliendo de la habitación.

-Como esta?- se irguió Bommer.

-Estable, aunque, no se que consecuencias tenga esa mordida- hablo bajito.

-El si.- Momoko veía a Ishiru.- No es así, Ishiru, tu sabes que le pasara, dinos por favor.

Le hablaba en voz calmada aunque un con un ligero tono de desesperación.

-Bueno, tengo que explicar algunas cosas- hablo el por fin.

-Pues adelante- Momoko no dejaba de verlo con seriedad lo que lo ponía algo nervioso.

-Bueno, eso que los ataco es en efecto, un vampiro- comenzó.

-Enserio? Que gran deducción Einstein!- Le grito Butch.

-Butch, deja que termine!- Le pego su novia con la mano en la nuca.

-Auch!- se quejo.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, era un Vampiro, pero no uno cualquiera, era un Clase "X"-

-Como lo sabes?- le pregunto Momoko.

-Porque...Yo soy un Cazador de Vampiros, y ademas un Vampiro Clase "C" - suspiro

Momoko se levanto de su lugar observando con sorpresa y miedo a su amigo.

-Tu eres...como ellos?- susurro asustada.

-No!- se apresuro a decir- Los vampiros nos calcificamos en ramas, los que los atacaron son Clase "X", antes de ellos estamos los Clase "C" los hijos de un Vampiro y una humana, los Clase "N" que son loa transformados- espero un instante observando las reacciones- Luego están los Clase "B" que su linaje de Familia es casi limpio, ósea que algún antepasado tuvo unión con humanos- Tomo aire- Y luego están los clase "A", o mas llamados sangre pura, son grandes dinastías con una cadena completamente limpia, actualmente solo hay 3 en existencia, Los shirabuki, su hijo Travis los ataco, Los Alcurd, de los cuales solo queda 1 y Los Kuran...-

Momoko lo miro fijamente, ella conocía ese apellido, estaba segura.

-Espera un momento!- se levanto Kaoru- Tu dijiste que los que nos atacaron eran Clase "X" pero ese tal Travis era un Sangre Pura?.

-Si, cualquier Vampiro puede perder su control sobre si mismo y convertirse en un Clase "X", por eso nos envían a nosotros, la 3 clase de vampiros a acabar con ellos.

-Como pueden perder su control?- susurro Momoko.

-No lo se- le respondió Ishiru.

-Y mi hermano, que le pasara?- Bommer estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Bueno...el- Ishiru suspiro, no sabia como explicarlo.

-El que?!- Grito Butch.

-Bueno, deben saber que para volverte un vampiro, hay 2 modos, uno es como la mayoría, nacer siéndolo...o que un Clase "A" te muerda- todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Pero...Travis, el vampiro que lo mordió era...- Momoko llevo sus manos a su boca.

-Exacto, Brick ahora mismo esta en su etapa de transformación-

-Pero, no hay nada que podamos hacer por el?- Butch luchaba por calmarse.

-No, es tarde- Sentencio.

Momoko sentía como si el mundo se le viniera encima, si ella hubiera recibido ese impacto en lugar de Brick, el no estaría..

-Esto es mi culpa- sollozo.

-Que? Momoko, claro que no, no lo sabíamos- Kaoru trataba de calmarla.

-No Kaoru, si yo hubiera recibido la mordida, el no...-

-Cálmate, esto paso porque Brick quiso ser un héroe- Bommer le sonrió apenas.

Momoko agacho la cabeza.

-Espera, entonces tu viniste a Cazar Vampiros Ishiru, o a otra cosa?- Momoko veía a su amigo.

-No, en realidad vine a ayudarles, en el mundo de los vampiros algo malo esta pasando y esto también afectara a los humanos- explico- Vine a proporcionar ayuda en lo que puedan necesitar.

-Tu arma, como mataste al sujeto tan rápido con una pequeña daga?- cuestiono Butch.

-Mis armas están echas de un material especial, es anti-vampiros- explico.

-Pero, si es anti-vampiros, como puedes tu usarla?- intrigo Miyako.

-Simple, el filo esta echo de ese material pero el mango no, puedo sostenerlo-miro al profesor- Si me permite profesor, puedo ayudarle a modificar las armas de los chicos para volverlos anti-vampiros, porque créanme, este no es el ultimo ataque de los vampiros y ahora que saben que se enfrentan a algo poderoso, enviaran cada vez mas.

-Bueno, Ishiru-san, seria de mucha ayuda si esa eso, chicos por favor, dejen sus armas-

Los 5 obedecieron y una vez que el Profesor e Ishiru se pusieron a trabajar en eso, ellos se fueron.

Butch y Boomer fueron a ver a su hermano mientras que Miyako y Kaoru regresaron a casa.

Momoko se quedo sola en su habitación, meditando todo lo que paso hoy.

No podía dejar de sentirse culpable por lo de Brick.

_"Pues claro es tu culpa" _

Abrió sus ojos asustada, esa voz, ella conocía esa voz.

Se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrededor, en un rincón estaba una pequeña niña.

Con cautela se acerco a ella, tenia el cabello rojizo como ella, una carita angelical como la de un querubín, pero sus ojos, eran rojos brillantes.

-_Tu tienes la culpa, Brick esta así por ti_-

La niña le grito.

-Cállate! No es verdad!- le grito.

-_Claro que lo es, deberías hacer algo para compensarlo, darle tu sangre por ejemplo-_

La pequeña niña le sonrió con malicia.

Momoko soltó un grito y salió de la habitación.

Se estaba volviendo loca, seria mejor que fuera ver a Birck.

Era ya de noche y tanto Butch como Bommer ya estaban dormidos.

En silencio entro al cuarto donde se encontraba el chico, este estaba dormido, con una banda alrededor del cuello y varios cables conectados a el.

-Oh Brick, cuanto lo lamento, esto es mi culpa- ella se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomo la mano del chico.

Así estuvo un instante, observándolo dormir.

De pronto Brick abrio los ojos, estos ya no eran de su color rojo normal, eran mas brillantes, sedientos, miro a Momoko frente a el y tomo su mano.

-Brick?- le dijo- Estas bien?- esto lo dijo algo preocupado.

-Algo así- le dijo el en voz grave- Tengo sed, me quema el pecho- apenas podia decir aquello mientras observaba ala chica.

Sangre

-Momoko, yo...-susurro- Necesito...

Momoko sabia a lo que se refería.

-Lo se Brick- bajo la cara dejando caer unas lagrimas.

Momoko se levanto y se acerco al rostro del chico.

-Toma lo que necesitas.- le susurro.

Hizo la cabeza a un lado mostrando su cuello, era lo menos que podía hacer por el.

-Momoko, yo..- pero no dijo mas, lamió el cuello de la chica haciendo que se estremeciera un poco y luego clavo sus colmillos en su blanco cuello.

-Uh- se quejo ella un poco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ishiru miraba por la ventana del laboratorio y río bajito.

-Momo-chan, eres muy noble mi niña- susurro y cerro sus ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

**No se ni que decirles :S no tengo excusas por mi largaaa ausencia mas que falta de tiempo, asi que eh decidido que apartir de ahora solos actualizare 1 vez por semana, cada viernes les traere un capitulo nuevo ;) sin excusas esta vez! XD bueno sin mas que decir...al capitulo! **

Capitulo 14-

Brick apenas podía procesar lo que estaba pasando. Ahora era un vampiro y no solo eso, acababa de morder a...la garganta se le seco de solo pensar en eso.

-Mierda- susurro, cubrió su cara con las manos tratando de borrar de su memoria la atrocidad que acababa de cometer.

Levanto su cabeza cuando escucho de que alguien se acercaba, ahora sus sentidos eran mas agudos, se concentro en los pasos, eran fuertes y firmes, no era ella, suspiro de alivio, no sabría como la vería de ahora en adelante.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, mas la persona no entro, los instintos de Brick se intensificaron, giro a ver ala persona.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba un chico, de no mas de su edad, de cabello plateado y ojos grises que lo miraban con desprecio.

-Tu quien eres?- le espeto Brick molesto por su presencia.

El chico sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Ishiru- pronuncio con veneno.

-Vampiro.- siseo Brick.

-Valla, tus instintos se han vuelto mas fuertes en muy poco tiempo, y aun así, sucumbes ante tus mas bajos instintos- lo perforo con la mirada- Escúchame bien, asqueroso transformado, voy a ayudarte a controlarte, pero no pienses que lo hago por ti, yo no hago caridad-

-Entonces, dime porque debería aceptar tu ayuda?- Brick le dijo acido.

-Porque no vas a volver a probar su sangre- Ishiru quería matarlo con la mirada.

Saco un estuche de su saco y se lo lanzo.

-que es esto?- le miro con desconfianza.

-Pastillas de sangre, tómalas y el deseo de sangre se reducirá- se dio vuelta, listo para irse- Ah y otra cosa- se detuvo y se giró a verlo, ahora con los ojos rojos- No vuelves a tocar a Momoko- y sin mas se fue.

Momoko se retorcía en su cama sin control. Ultimamente las pesadillas se habían intensificado, eran cada vez mas recurrentes y sangrientas.

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse, se sentó en la cama limpiando su cara.

-porque?- susurro.

-Momoko- alguien la llamo.

Dirigió su vista ala puerta, Brick estaba hay viéndola con mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Brick...-

-Momoko, yo, perdón- le dijo con cabeza agachada.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, porque le pedía perdón?, entonces los acontecimientos de la noche anterior la golpearon.

-No..- le levanto y se acerco a el- Yo, solo quería ayudarte- le sonrió.

El la miraba incrédulo y aliviado, sin pensarlo ni dos veces la tomo en sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo que ella con respondió.

-Momoko, tengo que pedirte un favor- le susurro.

-Claro, dime- le miro.

-Si me convierto en un monstruo como el que nos ataco, mátame- le miro con seriedad.

Ella le observo entre asustada y sorprendida.

-Tu no te convertirás en algo así- le espeto.

Brick solo le beso la frente.

-Pensaba que solo me entrenarías a mi- Brick le grito a Ishiru.

Todos se encontraban en el Jardín trasero de la casa del Profesor.

-Todos necesitan algo de adiestramiento sobre sus nuevas armas- le explico el peli-plateado seriamente.

-Y cuando comenzamos?- grito Butch ganando las miradas de todos.

-Ahora, recuerden que sus armas ahora son anti-vampiros- Ishiru los observo- Los ataques no tardaran en comenzar, deben estar listos.

Ishiru les dio indicaciones a todos y al final se acerco a Brick.

-Tu ahora tienes poderes diferentes, ya no eres un simple humano- comenzó- Lo primero, tus emociones controlan la mayoría de tus poderes, empezamos con el dominio mental.

Brick asintió no muy convencido.

-Intenta romper una Ilusión, es algo Básico-

Entonces alrededor de Brick todo comenzó a incendiarse y los gritos de auxilio de sus amigos le taladraban los oídos.

-Concentrate, rompe la Ilusión- la voz de Ishiru salió de algún lado y le hizo cazo.

Cerro sus ojos serenandose, respiro y de apoco el fuego se apago y la voces de sus amigos eran lejanas.

-Muy bien- le felicito Ishiru que había reaparecido frente a el.

-Y ahora?- pregunto.

-Centra tu energía, elige un punto de tu cuerpo y canaliza energía hay, luego arrojarla-

Tal cual le indico, Brick se concentro y al otro momento, desapareció un árbol.

-Fantástico- le sonrió el peli-plateado - Aprendes rápido.

-Momo-chan!- alguien grito del otro lado del lugar.

Ambos vampiros corrieron hacia el lugar.

Momoko yacía en el suelo inconsciente, Brick rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y corrió al laboratorio.

-Que paso?- pregunto Ishiru.

-Ni idea, en un momento se tomaba la cabeza y al otro estaba inconsciente- le explico Butch.

Ishiru cerro sus ojos, llevaba solo 2 días en aquel lugar y debía esperar otro para regresarla, en su espera debía protegerla.

Sin prestar atención a los otros 4, se encamino de regreso al laboratorio.

-Como esta?- su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Oh, Ishiru-san, Momoko- chan esta mejor, solo un desmayo- le explico el Profesor.

-Puedo verla?- pregunto.

-Claro, adelante- el científico se hizo a un lado y dejo paso al chico.

Ishiru se adentro ala habitación, donde Momoko dormía.

-Momo- la llamo bajo y esta abrió sus ojos lentamente.

-Que paso?- lucia asustada.

-Te desmayaste- le explico sentándose a su lado.

-Había voces- le dijo- muchas voces, todos gritaban y yo, yo...- sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas.

-Shh, ya paso-la abrazo en un intento de calmarla- lo eh decidido, mientras este aquí, no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-Que?- ella lo miro.

Ishiru miro ala puerta y frunció el cejo.

-Podrías dejar de verla así?!- le grito ah alguien.

Momoko miro sobre el hombro de Ishiru, en el umbral de la puerta, Brick los observaba con semblante sombrío.

-Apartir de ahora, yo voy a proteger a Momo- la aferro aun mas a el- Como mi novia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bien ya llego el viernes y aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo \w/ tambien les informo que ya esta listo el siguiente capitulo :D y queira saber si quieren que lo suba ya o se esperan hasta el viernes :3 sin nada mas que decir- **

Capitulo 15~

Ishiru observaba en silencio al sujeto frente a el, tenia el cabello rojizo y la piel extremadamente blanca, sus ojos uno verde y el otro azul algo inusual.

-Kai...- le miro desafiante.

-Me esperabas ya?- sonrió Kai con cinismo.

-Que haces aquí!?- le grito

-Oh nada importante, vine a buscar ala dulce princesa durmiente- volvió a sonreír

-Para que?- sus facciones se contrajeron.

-Para que mas?, lo único que se interpone entre mi preciado trono y yo, es ese mocosa- frunció el ceño- tengo que desaserme de ella, como lo hice con sus padres y la inútil de su hermana.

-No te dejare- le amenazo duro.

-Oh claro, tu y cuantos mas?- se burlo- Lo mejor será que me la entregues voluntariamente, prometo que no sufrirá- levanto su mano derecha y la puso sobre su pecho- No demasiado.

-Jodete, jamas te la entregare- siseo

-Como quieras entonces- su expresión ahora reflejaba aburrimiento.- Pero te recomiendo que la despiertes pronto, si no lo mas seguro es que termine destruida- ahora sonrió con sarna y desapareció del prado.

-Ishiru...- algo le llamo.

Volteo e Auidou le miraba preocupado.

-Ya esta listo?- pregunto el peli-plateado.

Su rubio amigo suspiro.

-Si, estamos preparados, cuando es?-

-Esta noche- sentencio.

-Esta lista?- el rubio lucia un semblante incomodo y preocupado.

-Si, los sueños son cada vez mas fuertes y las visiones mas frecuentes-

-Le avisare a Dante- y sin mas desapareció.

Ishiru suspiro por la nariz y emprendió su regreso al laboratorio.

Todo se había vuelto tan confuso los últimos días para Momoko;

Primero; Ishiru se había vuelto su novio y eso apenas encabezaba la lista de extrañezas, Segundo; Los sueños y visiones se habían vuelto algo mas recurrente al punto que no sabia diferenciar entre una visión o la realidad y por ultimo; Brick, el se había alejado desde que Ishiru la proclamo su novia y apenas le hablaba.

Frunció sus labios en resignación. Salio de su habitación para comer algo.

-Hey Momoko!- le saludo su amiga Kaoru- Como estas hoy?-

-Bien, supongo- trato de sonreír.

-Supones?- le pregunto la morena.

-Si, bueno no eh tenido ninguna visión hasta ahora-

-Esas son buenas noticias- Le sonrió Miyako con dulzura.

-Claro- le devolvió la sonrisa- E Ishiru?- pregunto notando por primera vez la ausencia del chico.

-Salió al amanecer- le comunico el Profesor- No dijo a donde iba o a que hora regresaría.

-Digan lo que quieran, pero ese sujeto no termina de agradarme- puntúo Butch- Me da escalofríos lo raro que es.

-Raro?- sonrió Momoko divertida por el termino- Yo diría mas, Reservado.

-Solo lo defiendes porque es tu novio- Se burlo el moreno- Pero acéptalo, es ratito.

-Apoyo a Butch!- secundo Brick saliendo de la cocina- Como estas?- le pregunto ala pelirroja.

-Eh, bien- respondió sorprendida por la preocupación en su voz.

-Que?, Tu novio no es el único que tiene derecho a preocuparte por ti- dijo la palabra novio con cierto asco.

-Como digas- se encongio de hombros y se sentó junto a Miyako en el amplio sillón blanco.

De la nada, Ishiru apareció en medio de la habitación, sobresaltando a todos.

-No hagas eso Joder!- exclamo Butch con una mano en su pecho.

-Lo lamento- se disculpo el chico- Tengo algo importante que informarles.

Camino pausadamente hasta la mesa y se sentó.

-Que pasa?- la pregunta preocupada de momoko lo hizo suspirar por la nariz.

-Los vampiros se cansaron de juegos- comenzó- Hoy iniciaran la Guerra.

-La guerra?- las caras de todos variaban entre asustadas y sorprendidas.

-Asi es, Kai el líder de estos vampiros descontrolados envió un aviso, todo comenzara al anochecer- explico- El tiene un ejercito, así que me tome la libertad de conseguir nuestro propio ejercito.

-Como?- todos se sorprendieron ante esto ultimo.

-Profesor, podría ir a abrir la puerta?- le pregunto el chico, ignorando las caras de todos.

Sin estar muy seguro, el profesor abrió la puerta por donde entraron 5 chicos.

-Permítanme presentarles a mis subordinados y amigos cercanos- Ishiru se levanto de su lugar- El es Auidou- señalo al rubio.

-Auidou, tu también?- Momoko miro sorprendida a su rubio amigo.

-Si momo-chan- le sonrió en manera tranquilizada.

-Este es Dante- Un sujeto alto, de tez pálida, ojos negros y cabello color caramelo se adelanto- Y es el Jefe del ejercito.

-Un placer- sonrió mirando a Momoko con rara intensidad.

-Scott, el segundo al mando- un chico de tez oliva, cabello negro y ojos verdes levanto su mano en forma de saludo desde un rincón de la habitación.

-Y claro, los Gemelos Abernathy- torció el gesto hacia dos muchachos de 16 años, bastantes altos para su edad, ambos tenían la tez extremadamente pálida y el cabello azul oscuro, lo único diferente eran sus ojos, uno los tenia azul esmeralda y el otro color oro.

-Soy Zeth- saludo uno de ellos, el de ojos dorados- Y el es mi hermano, Tren.

-Esperen un segundo- butch se levanto del sofá- Como sabemos que podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunto receloso.

-Yo confió en ellos, eso debería bastar- rebatió Ishiru.

-Bastaría si confiramos en ti- señalo el moreno- Y eso es un tema a debatir.

-Bueno, no tienen muchas opciones o si?- señalo Dante- No saben nada de comer combatir contra el ejercito de Kai, nosotros ya los hemos enfrentado antes.

-pff, bien- el moreno finalmente se resigno y se sentó cruzando sus brazos.

-Y solo somos nosotros? Contra todo ese ejercito?- ahora pregunto Kaoru- No se ofendan, pero si es así, no creo que tengamos oportunidad.

-No, somos mas, pero el resto de nosotros esta revisando el área y tomando lugares de batalla- explico Scott.

- Y que es lo que quiere Kai?- la voz de Momoko hizo voltear a los 5 vampiros- Digo, debe querer algo, por eso la Guerra.

Eso sonaba lógico.

-No lo sabemos- soltó Ishiru- aunque realmente no creo que busque algo, el odia a los humanos.

-Bien, entonces debemos prepararnos- los 6 se levantaron y asintieron.

-Momo- le llamo la preocupada voz de Ishiru.- No creo que sea conveniente que tu vallas.

-Que?!- grito- Porque no?- ella debía ir, era la líder!.

-Tu salud mental no es la mejor en estos momentos y si llegaras a tener una visión solo lograrías que te mataran- explico.

-Pero yo...- alguien la interrumpió.

-Por mucho que lo deteste, estoy deacuerdo con Ishiru- Brick la miro- Tu estado es delicado ahora.

Momoko no supo que decir, se limito a mirarlos furiosa y salir de hay a su cuarto.

-Bueno, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba- hablo Scott.

-Me preocupa que se quede aquí sin protección- señalo Brick.

-Es por eso que ellos están aquí- apunto Ishiru- Son su protección.

-Piensas en todo eh?- Brick levanto una ceja.

-La protección de ella es lo mas importante para mi- paso a su lado- No lo dudes.

-Mi señor, el área esta protegida- una chica rubia hablo alas espaldas de Kai- Los vampiros están creando una valla de protección.

-Que patético- se río el pelirrojo- No podrán hacer mucho, esa niña va hacer mía.

-Sus ordenes?- le pregunta la chica.

-atacaremos en cuanto anochezca- miro ala rubia- Será cuando todo comenzara.

-Comenzara mi señor?- le pregunto la chica confundida.

-Así es- sonrío- La princesita despertara.


	17. Chapter 17

**Y porque ustedes lo pidieron, aqui les traigo el capitulo \._./ y pues nada :3 este es el capitulo mas esperado! .w. Oh eso creo, si no me equivoco ya estamos ala mitad de la historia, y pues para su pregunta si soy lectora :3 me encantan las sagas ;) sin mas que deci...**

**Capitulo 16.- **

Estaba sumida en la oscuridad de su habitación, las visiones le habían vuelto a atacar, pero de manera mas fuerte que nunca.

Ahora una voz de una pequeña niña le susurraba al oído que tuviera miedo, que todo se cubriría de sangre pronto.

"_Es la hora, ya es tiempo_"

Sin saber que hacer, solamente se abrazo así misma, tratando de ignorar esa voz.

-No podemos ir sin ella!- Kaoru levanto sus brazos exasperada.

-No hay opción- Ishiru abrió la puerta de la casa- Faltan 10 minutos para que Oscurezca, debemos irnos.

-Ishiru- Auidou le llamo flanqueando la puerta- Tienes que...

-Lo se- le interrumpió- Lo haré enseguida.

Salieron de la casa, esta estaba rodeado por los 4 vampiros; Dante se encontraba en la entrada quieto como piedra y con ojos bien abiertos, Los gemelos estaban rodeando la casa, cambiando su posición de vez en cuando.

-Y Scott?- pregunto Boomer, a lo que Ishiru apunto arriba.

Scott se encontraba recostado sobre el techo tranquilamente.

-Es confiable?- cuestiono Brick.

-Bueno, es el único que ah ido al infierno y regresado sin un rasguño- Ishiru se encogió de hombros.

-Oh bien- Brick suspiro- Eh, ahora vengo,no me tardo.

-Corre- le dijo Butch- No tenemos tiempo.

Brick asintió y corrió dentro de la casa, soltó aire y toco ala puerta.

-Momoko- le llamo.

"_Hay mucha sangre, están todos muertos, tu los mataste" _

La pequeña e irritante voz seguía taladrando sus oídos.

"_Sangre, hay tanta sangre, muertos_"

Se abrazo mas sus piernas enterrando su cabeza entre ellas.

"_Ten miedo, mucho miedo, miedo_"

Levanto su cabeza cuando algo golpeo ala puerta y casi ahoga un grito cuando noto que la habitación estaba manchada de sangre completamente.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre el intruso, se coloco sobre el y le apretó el cuello entre sus manos.

-Brick...-susurro mientras aflojaba sus manos.

-Que pasa ?- susurro el igual.

-No tengo idea, estoy aterrada, solo quiero que se detenga- sujeto su cabeza- haz que se detenga.

-Es extraño- susurro el- Hablas como si me necesitaras, y no es así, tu no me necesitas.

-Que?- le vio sorprendida.

-Tu necesitas, a Ishiru.- se miraron durante un instante.

-Jeje, me estoy comportando rara no?- se levanto de sobre el y el igual se irguió.- Lo siento, Brick.

Le dedico una amplio sonrisa.

-Solo vine a despedirme- le informo- Llego la hora.

-Cuídate, por favor.- le miro con preocupación.

-Lo haré- se acerco a ella y le beso la frente.

Abandono la habitación en silencio.

Cuando Momoko se giro, todo regreso, la voz le taladraba y las paredes tenían manchas de sangre.

Temblorosa camino de espaldas hasta chocar con la puerta y se deslizo al suelo, su corazón latía desbocado, se abrazo a si misma escondiendo el rostro y llorando.

Una fría brisa le hizo levantar la cara, hay en medio de la habitación se encontraba Ishiru.

Sin poder hacer mas, lloro mas fuerte y se lanzo a sus brazos que la reconfortaron.

Su sollozo se escucho hasta el otro lado del pasillo, Brick se sobresalto y rápidamente volvió ala habitación.

-Momoko!- grito abriendo la puerta.

Observo como una energía azulada brotaba de la mano de Ishiru provocando que Momoko quedara inconsciente.

-Ishiru! Maldito traidor! Que le haces a Momoko!?- grito.

Ishiru lo miro un instante.- Tu las vas a proteger- le fulmino con la mirada.- Y no la traicionaras.

Y en una rafaga de viento desaparecieron.

Ishiru camino hasta lo alto de la montaña con momoko en sus brazos, observo como el ultima rayo del sol se perdía en el horizonte.

Suspiro por la nariz.

-Perdóname momo, no me odies después de esto- susurro ala inconsciente chica mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Tomo una bocanada de aire y lentamente se acerco a su cuello, la levanto un poco mostrando su blanco cuello.

En un movimiento rápido hundió sus colmillos en el blanco cuello de ella.

Lentamente Momoko abrió sus ojos percatando de lo que ocurrió, se retorció levemente provocando que Ishiru la sujetara con mas fuerza.

-Ish...- su grito se vio silenciado por la mano de el, regresando ala inconsciencia.

La miro un instantes, aparto el cabello de su rostro, saco una pequeño frasco de su bolsillo.

Un liquido rojo bailaba en el interior de cristal.

Lo abrió y lo bebió sin tragarlo, beso a Momoko ocasionando que ella bebiera el liquido.

Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y trago el liquido de sabor metálico.

Una extraña corriente le sacudió el cuerpo.

-**Todo esta bañado de sangre, nada volverá ala normalidad- .**

-Momoko, despierta, antes de que te destruyas!- la voz de Ishiru la hizo reaccionar.

Lo miro un instante y de pronto recordó a ese pequeño niño de cabello plateado que jugaba con ella en un inmenso jardín.

-Ishiru- susurro.

Y volvió a caer en el mundo de la inconsciencia.

Una ráfaga de aire golpeo inundando las fosas nasales de los vampiros.

-Ya es hora- Dante relajo sus músculos y se coloco en posición.

-Zeth, lo hueles?- sonrió Tren a su gemelo.

-Si, ya va a empezar- le sonrió.

Scott se semi levanto apoyandose en su codo.

-Ya despertó- sonrió.

El viento golpeo a Kai en el rostro, moviendo sus anaranjados cabellos.

-Jajajaja- río con malicia- Parece ser que el inútil de Ishiru nos ahorro el trabajo de despertarla.- miro a su ejercito.

-Me parece que tendré que darle su merecido- fijo su vista en la oscuridad.-La princesa sangre pura ah despertado.


End file.
